Vandread Chapters
by Norsehound
Summary: this is an interesting little project of mine that is in a sense a collection of unfinished work and random ideas. It's not a 'fiction' per se, but rather an assortment of ideas I never followed up on. Updated with goodies.
1. forward

VANDREAD:

Chapters

Written by: Norsehound

Disclaimer: Vandread obviously isn't my work. Otherwise I would be a director and making money off of my original creations. And I'd probably be a lot happier than I am now.

Works and original creations are just mine. I doubt anyone will steal them but please respect my wishes and don't borrow or steal.

------------------

In my recent writings I discovered a problem.

As many of you read this you probably want explanations as to why many of my fictions go unfinished. I suppose the only answer I can supply is that my attention span is short when it comes to these kinds of stories. That and I have other things going on in my personal life and usually I'm depressed. Other reasons are that I can start a story but from there I have absolutely no idea where I want to go afterwards (Gundread 2 is the prime example of this, also 'Afterward'. 'Life Sent' also suffers from this problem, but past attempts to go beyond this have ended in writer's block or just lack of motivation to finish…)

So I am going to try an experiment that's Vandread-related. I'm calling it 'Chapters'- since it is supposed to be short contained stories or snippets and pieces of other works I have done that are Vandread-related or are original but I don't know where I should go with them (at least for now.)

So I guess I'll begin I guess with some random ideas….


	2. 1 Blue Hue

Production name: Blue hue (vandread)

Ch1?

* * *

Somewhere in the vast emptiness of the milky way galaxy was an area of space that had been devoid of activity for over a hundred thousand years. It was a mere moment on the scale of galactic time, but nonetheless it was enough for that area of space to remain calm and empty and scars of old and terrible wars to become half-buried across the sands of a million worlds. 

Then humanity came, and with them brought a fresh pioneering spirit into the empty wastes of the galaxy. Forging ahead on a fleet desperate to escape the world of their birth, they forged ahead into unknown and uncharted territory. Sometime along their journey a mutiny sprung aboard their ships, causing mayhem and fury that ended in the destruction of their central computer and navigational banks. Somewhere in the great dust streams of a nebula the fleet lost the location of their precious birth-world, and their intended destination of the fertile reaches of another galactic arm.

And so this wandering band of humanity ended up here instead- this large patch of galactic space that had one name hundreds of millions of years ago that was adopted by it's new inhabitants: Calkellic. It was the closest the humans could decipher from the language of the ruins they discovered.

Finding the first suitable world they landed and began to spread. As the centuries past they remembered only fragments of their old home, prospering instead in this sheltered part of the universe and learning the secrets of the last inhabitants to this area of space.

After one hundred years since their settlement, the humans, now calling themselves the Calicna, were untouched by the scourge unleashed from their ancient homeworld. For since they were out of their intended area of colonization, the harvesters from Earth could never locate their formation.

And interesting, if they had. For the Calicna was not a force to be trifled with- even for the mighty Harvesters.

* * *

Far away from the worlds of Mejere and Tarak prospered the planet of Malabri. It was mostly a watery world with countless islands and scattered activity. When the Calicna found the planet they discovered the ancient ruins of a supply base from an ancient empire, and even the wreckage of a monolithic ship that could only have been part of a ship of unthinkable size. So, in less than ten years, the Calicna fortified the world and built into the wreckage to make Malabri and it's artificial satellite habitable as a starport and fortress world.

And as it was a busy port, police actions were fairly commonplace here. One such event was taking place on the furthest traffic lanes between an outlander freighting vessel and a Calicna patrol cruiser.

Little did they know that this was the first event that would bring tension between the two strongest surviving nations of humanity: Calicna and Mejere.

* * *

The freighter's engines were almost blinding in the dark light of space. It was a brick-shaped old passenger vessel the kind that could only be seen in the ancient photographs of human-built space vehicles. It was unmistakably outlander in origin- no such atrocity of technology could be seen in the Calicna fleet (save the First Ship, that being the ancient colonial vessel suspended in a liquid environment on their home planet.)

Behind this abomination to the space lanes was a floating ornament. Like a collection of tiles, the front end of the cruiser was a large dome-like covering with the engine structure and quarters clustered behind this large plate shield. It was a reminiscent visage of a long-passed race, only smaller and performing the role of a police ship.

The cruiser's weapons were flash-beam particle cannons that were 'intelligent' enough to arc in space and hit the target. Amazing as they were they were not the military grade lasers- weapons capable of performing complete turns in space to hit targets they passed.

Nevertheless the cruiser was bombarding this freighter for a reason. When ships from Outland nations did not carry a certificate of authorization signed by one of the border watch-station wards it was a violation of Calicna law. Also, this freighter had the mistake of plotting a course deeper into Calicna territory. Not only was this unthinkable but it was an offense punishable by death.

The cruiser's intention was to stop, board, and capture the vessel. It's crew would be put on trial and likely executed, as outlanders who disrespected Calicna's rules were often given such harsh restrictions. Whoever was pulling this off was desperate or suicidal.

As no ship outside of Calicna could outrun, outshoot, or outfight a Calicna ship.

The cruiser stopped firing it's lasers and opened up with it's missiles. Spherical-shaped charges spiralled into the primitive mass-driver fire of the running freighter. Some rounds hit and exploded in space, but many of them missed and and struck the freighter in bright yellow explosions.

The freighter, bleeding most of its air, was still defiantly blaring its engines at the cruiser.

So the cruiser retaliated by launching small ship-born manned transformable combat craft.

In normal words, small fighters.

The fighters were almost as radical as the ship they departed from. Showing no concern for atmospheric flight conditions, the ships looked like flying diamonds in space with their facings just as tiled as the cruiser's. Their drive plumes were large and wide, almost ridiculous for a ship their size. Nonetheless they moved faster than the missiles and darted closer to the freighter to open up on its flanks.

One of the frighter's sides exploded open and spilled space with cargo containers, blocks, and an assortment of other space debris.

This allowed the fighters to close with the freighter and transform. Like ornate constructions of ancient origami the front facing of the craft opened into four large cleat-like legs, and suspended at their center was a globular command cabin.

The first of these crashed into the wreckage and started for the cargo door. Turning a pair of high-definition energy cannons it melted the door and creeped inside with magnetic legs. Others joined the slamming of four legs as they entered the ship.

The first quartet of fighter craft were headed forward while the others headed for the center of the ship to disable the engines. The first group was intending to kill the crew.

They reached cargo hold one when they came under attack from reasonable resistance.

Four one-eyed, four-armed purple automated machines with no head and one glowing eye opened fire on the invaders.

The first's shields rotated into position to deflect the blasts while the other two skated around him and into the corridor. The four automations were clustered around an important-looking container…

The first one turned the dual energy turret and blasted away.

One of the automations had its leg explode and topple sideways, while the others were turning to take on the two avengers flanking the formation.

The first trotted forward, firing off two blasts again and closing with the container.

To listen to what the pilots were saying we could hear the voice of a youth in the first vehicle, "Aeja one to base, looks like they're guarding some weird cargo in here…"

"Make it fast Ajea, Spade second reports the engines are on overload. We think the ship's planning on self-destruction than capture."

"Understood." Replied the first. He fired again, taking off one of the tentacle arms from the square-like body and then ramming it with a leg. The squad body collapsed under the weight and small explosions ripped along its body.

"Med, the ship's going to blow!" Shouted one of the wing mates.

The last two defiant automations turned around to face the container.

Aeja leader rammed one of the automations and fired into it's structure while the wing mates took care of the last one. Turning, Med clasped the container with the front to legs and instructed one of his wing mates to open up on one of the walls.

Explosive decompression was dangerous under normal conditions and it was a sheer miracle they made it out alive. Though no sooner were they out than the defensive guns turned on them and opened fire.

Med drifted without space motion control while his wingmen returned to fight mode and used their facings to deflect bullets aimed at Med and the container.

When they were out of range the freighter self-detonated, showering space with debris like an oversized shrapnel grenade.

"Aeja to Comode, we have the object. Returning to base." Said Med as he worked his fighter back to fight mode and held the parcel in the pincers of the craft's forward half. Waiting for them was the cruiser, patient to learn what they could about this interloper.

* * *

Med was a young Calicna male, maybe age nineteen with good reflexes and a promising position. As a Combatant fighter he was skilled and well versed. Not an ace yet, but here on assignment as a border patrol officer.

Since the Calicna didn't uphold the use of last names Med didn't have one. Though to differentiate himself from anyone else carrying his name he used his birth-world and continent as his 'last' name, that being Sjea-Colomareus.

Anyway, since Med was responsible for returning the item he was there to testify to the command council as to what was going on and was present for it's opening.

He was standing behind the glass at the observation post as the technicians worked to open the mysterious box. Strangely enough it seemed a little undersized to be of anything of value- just the lengths of two men long and half that measure wide, and deep. The casing seemed organic in nature but technological at the same time.

Med watched as the crew worked feverishly at the lock, then one declared, "it's triggered to something. I'm not sure I want to open it with it armed like that. Working."

It's possible, Med thought, that whatever it was that was inside the box was so valuable that it was also primed to detonate if the wrong code was punched in. Valuable cargoes from outlanders sometimes came in this fashion, but it was not hard for the Calicna to disarm.

Moments later the box was being open.

At first there was gaping and shock, then Med was the first to speak, "It's…a girl…"

A young woman had been sealed to the insides of the box witch looked unsettlingly organic. Also, this woman had fresh blue hair and appeared to be sixteen years of age.

Then someone else spoke, "For god's sake get her out of there and get some cloths on her! C'mon people this is a scientific operation not a peep show, get moving!"

Someone had to shove a blushing Med out of the door to keep him from gawking.

* * *

While the cruiser was busy collecting evidence more mysteries were cropping up about the freighter and it's cargo. While the ship was on station Med had the opportunity to see this girl again in person.

Since he was responsible for her recovery it was decided that he would be the one to deal with her. After all, for a frightened teenage girl, the most comfortable thing would to be to talk to someone her age. Upon waking up it was said that she was scared and frightened.

The medical hall was marked by the ribbed pale blue walls and the chilling cold in some areas. The recovery pool's only exception was that it was a degree warmer than the rest of the ship. This is where Med found the girl alone and curled up on one of the beds.

He hesitated before approaching the side of the bed. Puzzled, he looked at her to try to find a way to untangle her. But first, he asked, "Hi?"

Slowly the girl lifted her head and stared a pair of large blue eyes at him. "Hel-lo." She slowly managed to creek.

Med found a chair and pulled it beside the table and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"…This place is so strange…where am I?"

"this is the Comode, a Calicna cruiser. You're safe for the moment…" he hesitated at her intense stare and winced, "what's your name?"

"dita," she cawed, "My name is Dita Leibly…" She breathed a moment, forming a question, then asked, "Are we near Mejere?"

"what's that?" Asked Med and winced his thin blue eyes.

"My home planet." She replied, "That's what I told your friends."

"We don't know of any Mejere." Replied med, "At least I don't. Dita then? I'm Med. I'm the one who pulled the box you were in out of that freighter."

"I was in a box?" She asked.

Med blinked and asked, "You mean you don't remember?"

Dita slowly shook her head, then grasped a clutch of her hair, "And I don't remember my hair being blue. It's supposed to be red…"

Med looked her over with his eyes, sighed and then asked, "aren't you cold?"

"Yeah," she said and clutched at her arms and looked around, "But there's nothing in here to turn up the heat…"

Med paused a moment, then said, "C'mon."  
He stood and she looked at him to ask, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk. I think you need it. Hopefully I won't get yelled at. This way," said Med.

* * *

Before long Dita was walking around the ornate hallways of the starship with Med as her guide. The wiry tall and thin human didn't look anything like any Tarak male she had ever seen. He was graceful and tall, with a wiry and bony build and thin slate-colored hair on his head. His eyes were quick and bright and his skin was made of ligher tones than that of…

What was his name?

It was a name on the tip of her tongue yet-

"Here," Said Med and turned in through a door.

They left the wide-open corridor and ventured into a small room. Like most of the common rooms she had seen the ceiling was low and black-tiled, but the room was wide enough to fit twice as many people as necessary. There were no ceiling lights here, just ones strung along the corners of the room and the light coming in from the outside. Some other denizens were here, staring out into space and not paying attention to who was coming in.

Dita seemed out of place in her hospital gown, but at the time it was the only thing what was hers to wear.

Med took her to the window and pointed, "There's Malabri; it's our base planet. And you might be able to see Shard from here."

"Shard?" Asked Dita with both of her hands on the window glass.

Med nodded once and said, "it's a huge space station longer than a continent. Maybe if you're lucky I can take you on a tour of the place."

Outside the ship the lights of recovery vessels were combing the freighter's debris field for any signs of clues.

"What are they doing?" Asked Dita.

"looking for clues," Said Med, "We want to find out why you were aboard that freighter and where they were going."

Dita blinked, then saw something one of the recovery craft was towing in. "Ah…that's an alien!"

"What?" Asked Med and looked up.

Apparently one of the enemy automations was being dragged back in. It was mostly broekn apart with parts trailing on wires, but the form was recognizable enough.

Dita was upset, "it's one of the bad aliens! Did- did we win?"

"I suppose we did," said Med, confused, "Bad aliens? Do they have a name?"

"Uhm…the harvesters?" Asked Dita half to herself.

* * *

Some hours later the ship wasn't alone in the debris field. It was almost unheard of for the local sector's assigned cruiser to come to a space port over a trival matter, but after what Dita told Med it wasn't so trivial anymore.

"Harvesters?" asked Commodore Ameb in his light tan uniform, "Any details?"

"Nothing specific." Said the Science officer. It was in the conference room of the command cruiser. Also patterned after the ancient race that died out so long ago, the cavernous room was dominated by a roof-filling display screen dome that covered everything four feet above the walls. Now it was lit with animate star-charts and known information about the outland freighter.

The Science officer continued, "We examined the containment pod. Its function is nothing out of the ordinary- life sustenance and preservation of the contents. However, the design is completely alien. It is a hybrid of organic and technological components- in detail, organic armor covering cybernetic elements."

Then a schematic of the automated drone splashed onto one hemisphere of the screen. Present was Dita and Med, and Dita cringed at the sight.

The Science officer continued, "The probed remains of the automation indicate that it is what it seems; an automated attack bit no larger than one of our own fighter craft. Non-transformable and primitive, it is nonetheless an example of what these new aliens are. We believe they are an automated force, or are automated from a directed source, and use almost organic technological components. These units feature nothing out of the ordinary in terms of weapons and motion. But what was discovered was some oddities in the unit's structure. Further investigation and input from the Templar observatory and comparing our data to their analysis indicates that they have the ability to…well, reorganize themselves. Almost as if they were organic- a stimulus could activate this system and reorganize this unit to become something different."

"And how would this be pulled off? And for what reason?" Asked Ameb.

The scientist shrugged, "Possibly combination itno larger units? Or simple field modifications."

Another hand raised, from Captain Merrings of an escort cruiser also in the vicinity, "What about this girl? Was the reason found for her presence?"

"The automations did not have sufficient memory to recall the reason for her placement. Only that she was to be guarded, and to be destroyed if captured. As to why they ventured into our space and why they were here, it is still a mystery."

Ameb spoke again, "In your opinion advisor- is this a significant threat to the Calicna?"

"…Based off this information, not in the slightest. These units, en-masse, rely too much on a central processing node to coordinate them. Also, unless a human, clone, or other sentient pilots them with quick reflexes they are no match for human pilots. One-on-one with one of our fighter craft, our fighters will come out on top. Information on larger craft is unknown. Technology-wise, although it is exotic, the only advantage they seem to have over us is this strange molecular recombination effect. Unless they create something powerful in this way it does not seem to pose any danger."

Nobody raised a hand after that or had any questions.

"Um," a girl's voice spoke up.

Heads turned in the darkness to face Dita.

"You have something to say?" Asked the Commodore.

"Yes um…" she said, "I want to go home…can you find Mejere for me please?"

"Yes," Said Merrings, "What about this Mejere and her claims?"

The science officer nodded, "Of course. We correlated all of our known databases together and we've only been able to come up with fragments and pieces. There are sixteen separate mentions of a 'Mejere' on record, and only two of a 'Tarak'. Of these, five separate definitions exist. Apparently Mejere is either a person or special object, or a random system somewhere in the deep rim. Tarak could be anything from a food item to a derogative verb. Suffice to say we have no solid idea where it's location is, nor if it's even worthwhile to break our isolation and dispatch an expeditionary force to locate it."

"Thank you, Simmons," Said the Commodore and asked, "Any other questions? No?" The Commodore leaned over to Med, "Lieutenant."

"Sir?" Asked Med.

"Since this young woman has developed a familiarity with you I am taking you off the Comode and placing you on special assignment to this case. You will escort Miss Dita to where she needs to be taken and if necessary re-assigned to an expeditionary force should command warrant it. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Replied Med in a crisp tone and nodded accordingly.

* * *

I might actually carry through with this one! I have a destination, I have an idea, but alas I don't know what to put in between this place and the end. Besides, an expedition might not be too vandread-tied. Would this bore many of you? The only thing vandread I can forsee between Calicna and Mejere are the harvesters and what's left of other nations. Blah. Might be worth it. 


	3. 2 Vandread Battlestar Ch1

**VANDREAD:**

**BATTLESTAR**

By NORSEHOUND

-------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Ship of Awe

Somewhere in the distant reaches of the galaxy, far away from the corrupt earth and far enough from the insignificant star system Mejere, a boy awoke.

Hibiki sat up in his bed, upset at the dream he had just seen. Metallic creatures a meter tall, like a man except stronger. But where the eye had been there was only a dark slit and something moving in the helmet…

Hibiki rubbed his head and decided to get something to drink. With the women aboard, it was bad enough…

He made it only meters outside the cell when Dita attacked him. The woman side-tackled him from the side, pouncing on the tired boy so that Hibiki had no chance to retaliate. At first he just let her babble onward, rubbing her cheek against his because he was too tired. But then he got his daily energy dose and screamed, "Can't you just leave me alone for once?"

He freed himself in a starburst of limbs, and when he got up Dita looked hurt. "I need a drink…" He mumbled and walked off. Dita didn't follow, instead hugged the pillow she brought with her.

"Mr. Alien…" She said, "I wanted to talk to you about my dream…."

----------------------

Magano had been dozing too, until she was tapped from the side.

"Huh?"

"Long range scanner reports," Said B.C., "I think you should take a look at this."

"Oh?" Magano asked, not dismissing the thought. She leaned forward to her instruments and scanned them. "One ship?"  
"Two, and they don't look like harvester craft." Said BC.

Magano winced, "Is Meia going to intercept them?"

"She launched with three other dreads just minutes ago," Said BC and winced, "But there's something… odd about these ships…"

"You're telling me. They look like darts." Said Magano as she examined the photograph.

"More like some kind of airplane," BC replied.

Slowly, the image spun of some kind of long-nose intake-tipped fighter vehicle with three engines and a glass cockpit.

---------------------------

Deep in space ahead of the glistening ornament of the Nirvana flew a diamond-formation of Dread-type fighters. Sleek, angular, graceful… Dreads from Mejere normally flew in formations of six. Constraints, however, forced the pirates to fly in groups of four. It was a compromise, as Vanguards normally operated in groups of five.

Meia was glancing at her instruments every now and then to see if she could spot the ships on long-range sensors. Ever since her dread's conversion she had lost the long-range reconnaissance benefits she had before, but the bonus was that she was able to dogfight with greater firepower.

"There!" Meia called as her sensors found them, "Two fighters ahead, looks small enough. Don't fire unless we're fired upon."  
"Roger!" Replied the female pilots as they closed in on the two distant craft. A schematic appeared before her screen and she could make out the fighters now. No clear markings, just red stripes on the wings and nose of the small craft. It was only slightly shorter than a vanguard was tall… yet it almost appeared unarmed. Three main thrusters, three intakes… no missiles to speak of.

Yet before she could tap any button to call, she was being hailed. She hesitated, then accepted the transmission.

"This is Captain Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica to unidentified ships. We represent the colonial fleet, please identify yourselves."

Human! And what was this about a colonial fleet? Could a group of fellow humans have survived so long without settling? Or knowing of earth? Meia regained her senses and recalibrate her communications to speak, "I'm Meia Gisborn of the starship Nirvana from Mejere… Greetings, Captain Apollo…"

The fighters passed each other and slowed some, coming to a stop in space to stare down one another. The dreads didn't have any transparent cockpit, but she could peer through her screen at the pilots inside of the fighter's glass canopies. Humans!

"Mejere? Never heard of that," Said another voice not belonging to Apollo.

"Miss Gisborn," Apollo replied, "We represent the colonial Battlestar Galactica, leader of the-"

A toning in Meia's cockpit gave a warning of something. She screamed, "Scatter!"

The dreads and fighters scattered every which way as something barreled into the formation. None of them were hit, but the object spun around.

"What was that?" demanded the second alien pilot.

Meia looked over her shoulder at the object with the bright purple trail. A spindle fighter, one of the Harvester's scouts. "Harvesters! Be careful!"  
"Harvesters? I don't like the sound of that…" Said the second pilot.

"Me neither," Replied Apollo's voice, "Let's figure this all out before we get to diplomacy."

Soon, more spindles rained into the area from space, shooting bolts of death at the interlopers and their Dread hosts. Meia swerved and dodged her massive fighter, coming in to target and obliterate one of the spindles.

The strange fighters were holding their own too, diving into the formation and firing with bright pulses of red energy. A spindle took some of the hits before a dread finished it off.

"Frack! These guys are fast!" muttered the second pilot.

Apollo asked, "Miss. Gisborn, how many of them are there?"

Meia glanced at her tactical display, "Eight remaining, and call me Meia!"

Her dread dived into position and opened fire, scoring hits on a spindle and forcing it to careen out of control. She got a lock-on warning before a trio of shots plastered the wing, frying the armor there.

"AHT!"  
"Hang on!" Called a voice.

Meia spun and saw the Spindle rotating as it headed straight for her. Meia turned and activated her engines, roaring full as she sped on a suicidal course for the spindle fighter. Both were in the game of chicken- the first one to turn away would get blasted.

Just as Meia was about to squeeze the trigger the Spindle exploded. Her eyes were wide as she flew through the debris, asking, "What?"

"That's one ya owe me," Said the second pilot and banked off.

Meia watched the flyer go and blinked, "What was…"

"Meia," Said one of her pilots, "We've finished off most of them, but they're retreating. Should we head back to the Nirvana?"

Meia looked at her systems display, and then turned her eyes to look out the screen. Apparently the damage was even more extensive than she thought- as gaping, ragged holes were spaced in the wing.

"Damn," She huffed under her breath and consulted the readouts. Not only was her wing busted, but an engine gave out from flying through a fireball, and half her reactor was shot up. She didn't have the energy or the power to make it back to the Nirvana in a reasonable amount of time.

"I can't make it…."

"Then can we give you an escort to our ship?" Asked Apollo's voice, "The Galactica isn't far, and we were headed in this direction anyway. We can contact your ship from there."

Meia considered the options. She didn't like the idea of landing aboard an alien ship, but at the same time she didn't seem to have much choice. The Dread's wing was in a bad shape, and in the case of her fighter it was significant.

"All right," she said and fell in-line with the fighters, "We'll follow you."

"Wonderful," Said the second pilot, "Whaddya think of that Apollo? Four lovely ladies all needing an escort back to the Galactica… that is, if they're ladies."

"Oh they are Starbuck… I get that feeling they are," Apollo said.

Meia sighed in her cockpit. Then she realized that whoever these people were, they clearly were comfortable with the notion of cohabiting with women. It made Mejere, her home, seem all the more odd…

-------------------------

Meia awoke to the toning in her cockpit. She had dozed off after rigging her fighter on autopilot, and awoke when she was being signaled of nearing their destination. She awoke now, and looked out the window to gasp.

In her view was the largest starship she had ever seen up close- barring only the harvester flagships. It had a glistening white hull, covered with projections and electronics that comprised of a massive juggernaut. Its long hull was segmented into a shovel-shaped head, long slender body, and large propulsion pod. Connected to the center by a trio of struts on either side were two long pods with tapered ends.

On the front edge of one of those pods read a single word, printed in large bold lettering:

GALACTICA

Whoever these people were, it seemed as if they had the firepower and industrial might in which to combat the harvesters. That uplifted her, until she looked at the ships following the GALACTICA.

They hardly looked like warships, and she could make out two or three of them that would be very unlikely warships indeed. Ships, freighters, and civilian craft made up the population of the ships that trailed the massive juggernaut of war. None of them looked familiar to her at all, and whoever these people were, they had come from somewhere very far away.

She followed the two fighters around and behind the gigantic Galactica, lining up with the left landing pod. She checked the scale of the massive opening there and nodded in satisfaction- it was large enough to land the dreads.

As the two fighters flew into the hanger Meia engaged her landing systems. Her bird-like dread glided into the bay- cool and silver with a tinge of blue. Pedestrians and workmen in the hanger all looked up at the massive super dread as Meia gracefully glided her fighter over the rows of other vehicles. Behind her, the smaller dreads lined up to try to take up as little space as possible. This was in itself a challenge, as the bay's size was not much wider than the wingspan of Meia's dread.

She couldn't taxi, but she did her best to bring the fighter to a stop without bumping into anything. The dreads fell along behind her and crowded as much as they could to the right side of the hanger closest tot he ship- and furthest from the native fighting vehicles.

After securing her vehicle she opened the hatch. Some of the assembled people stared up at her in amazement as Meia descended her craft in her black-and-white suit. Her pilots were quick to join her underneath her dread, where a tall, young man approached them with brown hair covering his ears.

"Meia?" Asked the man and extended his hand, "I'm Captain Apollo- welcome to the Galactica."

Meia accepted the hand cautiously and shook it as Apollo did. She glanced past Apollo's shoulder at the man sticking a cigar in his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, this is Lieutenant Starbuck," Said Apollo and motioned the man behind him.

Starbuck was just as tall as Apollo was, but much more charismatic. He smiled at the pilots and said between his teeth, "Hello ladies."

The Mejere pilots giggled with delight. Meia shot them a glance and then said to Apollo, "Captain, can we be taken to your bridge?"

"Certainly, this way." Said Apollo as he lead the ladies to the ascender. Behind them, Starbuck watched the precession head off the hanger and then looked up at the fighter. A man stopped beside him and shared his gaze. "That's the weirdest kind of fighter I've ever seen," the Black man, Boomer, said.

"Yeah," Starbuck replied, "But at least it beats anything the cylons can make."

---------------------

Meia passed through dark halls and pipe-ridden corridors in her flight suit, catching some glances from passers by as they hurried off on business. She simply followed their guide deeper and deeper into the huge starship Apollo had called a Battlestar.

It seemed nearly half an hour before they passed through a pair of large doors and into a larger area that must have certainly been the command deck. Standing on a large rotating section of the bridge were two men, one black with black hair, the other a Caucasian-descent with white hair. The two turned, and when Meia looked into the face of the second man she felt incredible serenity fall over her. This was a man… a man, of wisdom.

"Uh… Miss Gisborn, this is my father Commander Adama, and Colonel Tigh." Apollo introduced.

Adama stepped closer to the railing and smiled, "A pleasure miss Gisborn," And extended a hand.

Meia gasped and took it, shaking hands with wisdom itself.

"I'm sure you've had an interesting voyage," Said Adama, "And from what I've heard, you must be eager to contact your ship."

"Yes, yes of course," said Meia as she started up the platform steps, but hesitated.

"You may," Adama allowed and Meia stepped up to the console on the platform. Tigh shot Adama an uncertain glance, but Adama just nodded.

Meia hesitated, and then asked the seated man at the console, "Can you transmit on very low-band frequencies?"

"Omega?" Asked Adama.

"Yes, we can… we would have to recalibrate the transmission array," The operator said.

"May I?" Asked Meia.

Omega looked to Adama, who just nodded.

Meia looked over the console indicated by Omega and studied the display. It took a little adjusting, but she believed she had the frequency. When she got a transmission she beamed, "Ah…"

The speakers rattled, "Meia? Meia respond!"

"This is Meia," Meia said, "Anyone receiving?"

"Oh thank Goodness-" Ezra's voice came through the comm, "Captain! I've got her!"

"Meia!" Replied Magano's voice, "Thank God- we've been trying to reach you! Where have you been?"

"Allow me," Said Adama and stepped forward, cleared his throat and said, "Uh Captain… this is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We have your pilots aboard and their craft are being tended to. Would you be so kind as to join the fleet so we may discuss face-to-face?"

There was a pause on the other side before Magano said, "I would be delighted commander… may I speak to Meia?"

"Yes of course," Said Adama and stepped back.

"Captain?" Meia asked.

"You're not hurt at all?" Asked Magano.

"No, not at all," Meia replied.

"Good. We'll be there in a short while, how bad are your ships damaged?"

"Mines' the worst off of the squadron." Confessed Meia.

"We'll make sure to have Parfait over there as soon as we're nearby. In the meantime, be good guests until we show up. Out."

"Out." Finished Meia and looked up.

Adama nodded and said, "Well met and done, young lady. I will have some temporary quarters assigned to you until your vessel arrives. In the meantime, please enjoy our hospitality. Colonel, will you watch over things for a moment?"

"Certainly," The black man said and nodded to Meia, "Miss Gisborn."

"This way, please," Adama said as he lead the precession back down the hallway they had just come.

---------------------------

In a mere hour the Nirvana was spotted, and fell in line beside the gigantic Battlestar. The sleek nirvana seemed like a toy beside the gargantuan Battlestar, and like a shiny ornament to a functional hardware machine. The Battlestar also bore the many scars of combat; cratered armor and blaster burns. The Nirvana looked almost serene beside the graceless Battlestar.

And yet, from a distance, the contrast became nothing. Both ships were beautiful in their own right, angels of deep space.

Hibiki didn't think so, "What's that hunk of-"

Dureo cut him off, "Let's not insult our guests when they're in shouting distance."

A huge, boxy shuttlecraft had come aboard the Nirvana, bearing visitors and the commander of the massive Battlestar. Beside the boxy shuttlecraft in the platform were two of the sleek fighters, vipers as the 'Colonials' called them.

It was Magano who invited a party from the Galactica to visit them. After all, the Galactica was host to a small party from the Nirvana.

Magano was thoroughly impressed when Commander Adama descended the stairs of the shuttle. He even took her hand gently and kissed it- something no man of Tarak ever did with her, anymore.

After the usual welcome the precession was welcomed to the galley of the Nirvana- polished and smooth as the rest of the ship was. The chefs and cooking staff were pressured to do their best in the presence of an impressive man as the commander of a ship five times the length and firepower of the Nirvana.

But it wasn't just Commander Adama. His son Apollo, Starbuck, another pilot by the name of Sheba, and Adama's daughter Athena were also aboard.

"Names from mythology," Dureo wondered aloud, "I wonder…"

"Yeah, well you keep wonderin'" Replied Hibiki, "I'm gonna get me something to eat."

"Me too," Said Bart, and then under his breath to Dureo, "Hey, do you think I should impress the commander with some of the good stuff?" Bart held a box of food pellets in his hand.

"I wouldn't think so." Said Dureo, "From what I'm told, the meals of these people are closer to what the Mejere have… not reconstituted vitamin pellets."

"Aww…" Murmured Bart in disappointment.

Meanwhile, at the table, Magano, BC, and Gascogne were having pleasant conversation with Adama. Over dinner he told them the story of his people, "Peace talks… yes… our peace talks with our greatest enemy, the Cylons, were arranged by the most greatest criminal of humankind…" he said the word as if it were a curse, "Baltar."

"A criminal?" Asked Magano, "But isn't that a cause for celebration? Peace?"

"In a normal circumstance, yes," Replied Adama, "But it left our fleet defenseless. The Quorum believed Baltar- full-heartedly and foolishly. I was on my Battlestar at the time when the Cylons attacked."

Athena listened quietly as her father told the story she herself experienced so long ago.

"Unarmed?" Asked Magano.

"Practically." Athena said, "They overtook us, we expected peace! But then…" She trailed off.

The commander continued where she could not, "I came to realize that, though the Cylon fighters were attacking us, their base stars must have been elsewhere."

BC's eyes widened, "Your homeworlds!"

The commander nodded and continued in a grave tone, "I was forced to abandon many of our fighter squadrons, and fellow battlestars, I took my ship as fast as I could to Caprica- our home planet."

He took a long breath before continuing, "We were too late. By the time we arrived, Caprica was nothing more than fire, and ashes."

Magano bowed her head with Gascogne.

"Fortunately," Adama went on, "There were survivors, and I did all I could to rally them to the Galactica. Every ship that could be found, carrying every man, woman, and child that evaded Cylon patrols. Once all were gathered, we set out into the stars to escape Cylon Tyranny, and find the lost thirteenth tribe of man somewhere out there in the galaxy.

"We know only one thing; that the thirteenth tribe settled on a planet somewhere out in the galaxy. We don't know the coordinates, but we know the name of the planet. The name, is Earth."

The name settled heavily on the crew of the Nirvana.

Adama appeared to notice it, "You've…heard of earth?"

Magano nodded, then said, "I think it is time we told you our story, commander."

"I'll be pleased to hear it," Adama said, "After all, how could a marvel such as this be explained?"

Magano nodded without acknowledging it, then went on, "We come from one of two planets colonized a hundred years ago by settlers from earth. Upon reaching the system, the colony divided itself. Some rift split apart the men and the women, segregating the genders on two separate planets. Then there was war between them, and the Tarak and Mejere are hostile with one another to this day. This ship… is the combination of our Mejere pirate vessel and the colony ship Ichazuchi, that brought the human race to the Mejere system.

"The strange energy core of the ship merged our ships together, making them into the ship you see here. We called it the Nirvana. The three men with us are our prisoners we captured from the Ichazuchi after the ship flew us across the galaxy from the Mejere system."

"That explains why there are so many women aboard," Athena reasoned.

"Yes," Magano said, "But there is more."

"Please," Adama motioned to continue.

Magano nodded and went on, "After we found ourselves so far away from home we were attacked by an automated force of robots. It didn't take us long to discover what they were after… we call them harvesters for a good reason."

Adama and Athena waited a beat, listening intently.

"They are out to harvest _us_ commander, our human organs." Magano said, revealing the horror, "They will stop at nothing until they have completed their task. We have recovered a girl from allies of the distant past… and she revealed to us the information I am telling you now.

"Their homeworld has a name, but it is no longer what it once was. It's moon is gone, it's continents destroyed… their robotic homeworld… is called Earth, Commander Adama. Our enemy hails from Earth."

* * *

"Battlestar" is based off of the origional 1970s Battlestar Galactica series- an origional show which actually paid attention to its own canon. It has nothing to do with that horrifying emberassment called the 'reinvisioned series.'

This was Ch1.


	4. 3 Vandread Battlestar Ch2

"Vandread Battlestar"

CHAPTER TWO

Revelations

* * *

Adama was clearly shocked, as was Athena. It was a moment before he could say something after collecting his thoughts, "Our quest then," He said, "Ends. May the Lords of Kobol help us against the cylons."

Magano looked up at the man, beckoning with her eyes for him to explain.

"We had hoped…counted on… the assistance your people could give. The Cylons are a terrible enemy, both relentless and cruel. They know no mercy, no quarter… they only know their objective: The destruction of all humanity… the human race. They will not rest until they have finished their task."

Magano exchanged a worried glance with BC.

"Well," Gascogne said for the first time, "I guess that puts us in the same boat, huh?"

"If I understand your meaning," Adama said, "Then yes, I'm afraid it does."

------------------------------

Elsewhere in the establishment, there weren't so many grave concerns.

"Are you sure leaving Boxy in the Galactica was a good idea?" asked Sheba, "I mean, there's more likely a chance that he'll meet kids his own age here."

Apollo looked around and said, "Yeah, but have you looked at what some of these ladies are wearing?"

"Believe me," Starbuck said, "I've noticed."

"Of course you would," Frowned Sheba.

"Hey, how couldn't I?" asked Starbuck, "I've only seen three other guys on the whole ship Apollo. I'm telling ya', it's a ship of valkyries!"  
"Huh." Was Apollo's answer, "Well, until I know what kind of people we're dealing with I don't think Boxy would want to come along on a first encounter mission."

Someone's ears in the crowd perked up.

"Whatever," Shrugged Starbuck, "And hey, Apollo, have you tasted the grog here? It's absolutely-"

"Did I hear first contact?" A girl asked.

The three at the table looked up at the redhead looking intently at them.

"…Uh…" Starbuck said.

Dita smiled, "This is so exiting! You're not aliens, but this is so cool meeting people like us from far away!"

Sheba and Apollo exchanged glances.

"Er…right…" Starbuck said as he held his fumarello between his fingers.

"Can I ask you some questions? And get some pictures? And get you to sign some things!" Dita asked in one breath.

Apollo exchanged glances with the other two pilots.

Starbuck shrugged, "You'd think were some kind of celebrities or something."

"I wonder," Sheba said and side-eyed Starbuck.

If Starbuck caught it, he ignored it, "Right, well, I'm game."

"I'll pass, thank you." Said Apollo.  
"Me too," Said Sheba.

Dita looked hurt, "Aww…but…"

Somewhere in the room, a voice was saying, "Oh, there you are Hibiki! I brought sandwiches just for you…"

Dita's head whirled and she shouted, "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

As Dita bounded off, Starbuck looked to Apollo and shrugged, "These kids… full of energy aren't they?"

"Most of them ARE kids, probably sixteen…seventeen Yarhen." Apollo said.

"Well," Starbuck shrugged, "I'd say they have some problems then."

Apollo was looking at his father as Adama was reeling from Magano's comment, "Looks like both of us have problems."

The Galacticans looked over at Adama, who seemed clearly distressed.

-----------------------

Magano was concerned, but felt powerless to do anything for Adama. Finally, she found words to speak, "Commander… I… I don't think I would be so quick to despair. We aren't the only humans in the area, there are many other colonies from Earth that are scattered around the stars."

"Colonies?" asked Adama and raised his head, "Earth colonies?"

Magano nodded, "I don't know the details, but our ship was an ancient colony ship from earth, and a battleship before that. There are many like us out there, Adama, and some with the capability to fight back."

"Yes," Adama motioned, "But, against a robotic army that hates all of mankind? Does such a force exist that can save my people from destruction?"

"I'm not sure," Replied Magano, "But we've already met a few that could if they pulled together. I think there is only one way to find out though; come with us. We're headed for Mejere our home solar system. I think if they saw your fleet and knew your situation, it might cause them to do some thinking and perhaps propose some kind of reconciliation,

"For the good of the human race," She finished.

Adama nodded slowly, his eyes gazing at some distant point in thought. He nodded slowly, "We have no home to go to now that Earth has been…destroyed… If you show us the way, and help us acquire allies against the Cylons, then we will go with you."

--------------------

After the Nirvana formed up beside the Galactica, Adama addressed the fleet with the news. On the Nirvana itself, Magano watched the transmission being played out on a hologram flat screen.

"People of the fleet," Adama addressed over the fleet wide broadcasting system, "Doubtless you are aware that we have made contact with a vessel alien to us in design and origin. We have talked with these people, and know them to be humans, like us. In our talks with them we have learned many things… many things as shocking as our own story of our flight from the colonies.

"I must make this clear: earth does exist. It is a place, a real planet, and these people know of it. But we cannot go there, for Earth is not the paradise told to us so long ago by our ancestors. Instead, it has become the home of a cybernetic menace comparable to our own Cylon pursuers- but on a scale far more dangerous than our enemies. But, rather than despair, we have agreed to follow our allies to their home. Perhaps, if all goes well, we can at last cease our escape and finally turn to confront the cylons once and for all.

"But, in the meantime, I must ask for your continued patience. We still have a long way to go, and further still if our new allies cannot assist us in stopping the Cylon menace. Regardless of the events… we have found earth… it does exist."

And with that Adama ended his transmission.

Magano sighed.

"What?" Asked BC.

"He sounded disappointed," Replied Magano, "Do you think it was wrong for us to tell him about earth?"

BC shrugged, "Could you have lied to him if he asked you about it?"

"No," Replied Magano, "I couldn't. But now, I can only imagine what Adama's fleet is feeling now that they've learned that the earth they were looking for isn't the one they were expecting."

* * *

aaaaaaandd… that's as far as I got. Dormant on my system for quite a while so… 'Chapters." 


	5. 4 MELANUS ANNEX

**ANNEX**

Melanus Fleet composition

* * *

**SHIPS OF THE FLEET BATTLESHIP (BB)**

One of three Battleships ever produced by the Melanus was the First Fleet Flagship _Iscana_. It was completed shortly before the harvesters attacked the planet Melanus. Under commander Aidom, the Battleship fled the system after rallying whoever they could from the planet. The other two battleships, the _Cosrora_ and _Lyunka_ were reported destroyed over Melanus.

The _Iscana_ is the only ship of her kind. The Melnaus could never reproduce such a ship without significant support.

**DREADNOUGHT (DN)**

The only surviving Dreadnought from Melanus was the _Torrelsk_, which was on deep patrol when Melanus was attacked. Since it commanded the expeditionary fleet, upon the exodus the _Torrelesk_ was reorganized to the 5th fleet. Like the Battleships, the Melanus could never hope to construct their own dreadnoughts without significant help.

A dreadnought is deemed as an equal match for a Harvester hive ship.

**BATTLECRUISER (BC)**

Battlecruisers were, until the exodus, the command ships of the fleet. They sport even armor, weapons, and drives that make them ultimately superior ships to their human neighbors. However, when the Harvester flagships arrived these vessels became outclassed. After the exodus, only nine Battlecruisers remain in existance from Melanus. Though the Melanus could construct their own Battlecruisers and have the parts to do so, they could never construct any on their own without a facility.

The _Scotia_ and _Ika_ are Battlecruisers, both of which were involved in the encounter with the Nirvana.

**CRUISER (CR)**

Though more common then the battlecruisers in the days before the exodus, most of these ships are extinct after many of them held the line against the harvesters at Melanus. Next to the battlecruisers the regular cruiser-sized ships were mainstay units of the fleet, with completely balanced armor, weapons, and energy output. As balanced as they are, they never excel in anything which made them easily defeated targets by the swarming harvester units.

Cruisers are rare nowdays because the Melanus fleet cannot produce them.

**NEW CRUISER (CN)**

The New cruisers are not a design developed by the Melanus on their homeworld, but while they were travelling through space. Though the construction ship did have the capability to produce space craft, it could not produce cruiser-sized hulls. Thus, plans were adapted from various sources to construct the 'New Cruiser' to take the place of the irreplaceable cruisers among the fleet.

Smaller than normal cruisers but packing more of a punch than a destroyer, the New Cruiser is a match for a single pod and it's cube compliment. In numbers, they can threaten larger units.

**DESTROYER (DD)**

The original Melanus destroyers were employed as frigate leaders and peacekeepers. In their day, Destroyers could be seen around Melanus colony worlds as protectors and police vessels. When the harvesters came they quickly overcame the destroyers with their vast numbers. The origional destroyers number few in the Melanus fleet, but many examples still survive.

(Plus refit DD+): Most of the surviving destroyers were upgraded after the exodus to supplement their firepower and return them to the role of peacekeepers and fleet attackers. A hanger module and missile rack were among the additions. With the modifications, a single Plus destroyer is an even match for a harvester pod.

**FRIGATE (FF)**

These vessels were the most plentiful ships in the Melanus fleet, and continue to be produced even after the exodus. They are very versatile but hold little space for improvement because of the small hull. Nevertheless, they remain an essential part of the Melanus fleet because of their ease of production. Many variants of the Frigate were produced after the Exodus. The most significant of these was the Escort, which is treated as a different class.

When Hibiki encountered the Melanus fleet, many of the escorting ships were Frigates, Frigate modifications, or Escorts.

**ESCORT (EF)**

Escort ships are up-gunned Frigates that mount as many scatter-area weapons as possible. The hull removes the small hanger in favor of a fast-launch missile rack and reloads. Many of the anti-capital weapons were replaced by rapid-fire energy cannons and the targeting system got a complete overhaul. There are three separate targeting systems, each designed to suppliment one another in combat. Next to the frigate, the Escort is the most prevalent capital ship in the Melanus fleet.

**INERCEPTOR**

The Melanus have adopted a multi-role strike craft as their primary attrition unit in their retreating war against the harvesters. Compared to the Mejere Dread fighter the Melanus interceptor is smaller with less armor and redundancy, but is the more maneuverable of the two. The Interceptor has been a constant in the Melanus fleet with few upgrades. The _Scotia_ was mounting mostly B models when Hibiki encountered it, the C version has internal missle bays.

(Recon Interceptor) One interceptor version exists in a rare form. The two repeater cannons were replaced with sensitive sensor arrays. They are very rare in the fleet and are only found on Survey ships and the Battleship.

**SURVEY SHIP (SR)**

After the exodus the Melanus fleet was concerned with where they were going to settle next, and where the harvesters were operating. For that reason, two of the surviving cruiser hulls underwent field modifications to Survey ships. Trading weapons for sensors too advanced for the Melanus to replicate on the run, the Survey ships are among the most prized ships of the entire Melanus fleet. They operate one at a time ahead of the fleet and with plenty of escort.

**DOCK SHIP (DR)**

Converted from a large-scale merchant frieghter (The _Coliath_), the Dock ship has become the manufacturing center of the entire fleet. It handles everything from fighter consturction to systems design. In the first fleet it is a primary center of work. Loss of the dock ship would be a critical blow to the fleet that could never be replaced.

**FREIGHTER (FR)**

Freighters have evolved from their simple manual labor role into those of city-ships. They house the civilian population of Melanus, or what's left of its population. They are large-scale bulk transport ships that house eighteen thousand civilians each. They undergo constant repair and constant modification.

**MONITOR (MN)**

Only one Monitor escaped the destruction of Melanus. Being too slow to keep up with the fleet, its drives were swapped out with those of a pair of frigates to increase its speed. It is attached to the first fleet with specific orders to guard the _Iscana_.

**FLEET OUTLINE**

**FIRST FLEET**

**SECOND FLEET**

COMMAND: Commodore Icarus, BC _Ika_.

The Second fleet was originally a second element of the Melanus battle fleet under Commodore Icarus to flee Melanus when he knew all was lost. Taking his fragment of the fleet with him, Icarus fought his way through harvester-held space and eventually rejoined forces with the First fleet and survivors outside explored space. He was given command of the Second fleet.

Icarus' father was killed during the first attack of the harvesters, where Icarus himself was second-captain of a cruiser. Icarus adopted his father's rank and ship and has been successful in commanding the second fleet ever since.

**THIRD FLEET**

COMMAND:

**FOURTH FLEET (Destroyed)**

COMMAND: Commodore Okamura, BC _Scotia_

The fourth fleet was commanded by Commodore Okamura, an old-timer with a strong sense of loyalty and duty. He was one of the last to pull out from the doomed Melanus defense, and his cruiser was discovered by elements of the fifth fleet when the Melanus rallied to the last Battleship.

It is the fourth fleet of Melanus that Hibiki encounters, meeting Seran in the process. The fourth fleet is doomed to failure when the _Scotia_ is destroyed by the Harvester flagship FC-104476.

**FIFTH FLEET**

COMMAND:

**SIXTH FLEET**

COMMAND: Commodore Ares, DN _Torrelsk_

Formerly the 6th expeditionaries, The DN and it's entire task group was reorganized to become the 6th fleet, with the _Torrelesk_ as it's center. It has since grown by then to include more ships and more construction, and has never lost a battle.

Commodore Ares himself has been described as a war hero, on the level of Commodore Icarus. Ares holds the undisputed claim of a living legend, as he has put his tactical wizardry and willingness to take risks to ultimate extremes. The father of ten children, all of them save three serve in his fleet under his command (The three having perished at Mejere, fates unknown). Many believe that it's his wife and his job that keep him going in such a stressful position.

**SEVENTH FLEET**

COMMAND: Commadore Ceade, BC _Caleva_

The seventh fleet is lead by the prodigious young Commadore Ceade. Graduated from the academy soon before the attack, Ceade's fleet was located too far away to help Melanus when the attack came. The Seventh fleet holds a high percentage of Melanus' cruiser-weight starships, and even contains at least three increasingly rare heavy cruisers.

Of Ceade himself, he is a reserved individual with a brooding temper. He's still on the lookout for a woman who he used to love back on Melanus, and though she was engaged to another man, he cares for her still.

**EIGHTH FLEET**

COMMAND: Commodore Searra, BC _Convellica_

The Eight fleet is commanded, surprisingly, by a woman. The Eigth fleet is marked as the 'women's fleet' because many women hold superior positions among the vessel's starships. While the segregation is not official or in any way harmful, it might be testament to the strength of a woman's devotion- and a deep space example of how women dominate Mejere society.

The Eight fleet also contains a Hospitalier group- a collection consisting of a Cruiser and three New Cruisers all outfitted with extensive medical facilities. It is not rare for the eighth fleet to fight its way to the battle and be the first to attend to the wounded.

**NINTH FLEET**

COMMAND:

**TENTH FLEET**

**TWELTH FLEET**

COMMAND: Major Captain Corran, CR _Arkella_

The Twelfth fleet is the most unique among the Melanus groups, as it is the one to employ the highest number of Frigate-class ships. The group is commanded by Corran, who still uses his now-defunct Melanus rank of Major Captain. Formerly a ground commander, Corran managed to launch the _Arkella_ from its birth in a ground-based facility manned almost entirely by marines supervised by the navy. When the _Arkella_ rendezvoused with the rest of the Mejere, Corran was immediately given command of the _Arkella_ and organized his force into a specialized marine-landing unit.

What resulted was Corran's group of massed raiding ships and fast-attack vessels- all denominations of the basic frigate. The heavier assets contain several destroyers, four new Cruisers, and one other cruiser in addition to the _Arkella_. Corran's forces have perfected the art of hit-and-raid strikes against Harvester elements and are usually on the better end of an ambush or sneak attack.

Of Corran himself, he is described as a boy in a man's body. His boyish charm and flamboyant attitude win attention from many of the ladies under his command, but he is afraid of commitment.

**THIRTEENTH FLEET**

MELANUS LIFESTYLE 

**MILITARY RANKS:**

HIGH ADMIRAL

Supreme commander, 1rst fleet Leader

ADMIRAL

One of the aides and leaders of fleet-actions

FLEET ADMIRAL

Appointed leaders of fleet-actions; command personally from a designated flagship.

COMMODORE

Leaders of the individual fleets- command large groups of ships.

COMMANDER

Usually leaders of many-ship squadrons within a fleet.

CAPTAIN

Leaders of ships

MAJOR:

Ship department leader rank, all are officers.

* * *

Origionally my intention with this was to make a 'guide' to the Melanus race to paint a picture of the mysterious fleet that saves Hibiki, and their relatives that show up later in the series. "Life Sent' is a window into this, and had I been on the ball "Life Sent' would have been recycled into "Vandread: Navy." This was to have been a resource database to use when writing that one. Perhaps I'll revive it someday but for now... it's a mere Chapter. 


	6. 5 Dust Wars

A slender form slowed and came to a stop dead in space.

On the small, sleek teal starship a number of eyes were looking up and staring ahead.

"What is it?" Asked their leader.

"Sensors not responding," Said one of the women in the bridge, "But…."

"Doesn't look like anything the harvesters could have built at all…or Earth, for that matter." Said a deep female voice.

The sleek and dynamic cruiser hesitated before the gargantuan circular construct. The massive ring seemed to stretch Kilometers in diameter. The massive, massive maw was silent at the moment, but its very presence demanded an explanation.

"No…I wonder what it is," Said the old woman at the command seat.

The tall, white-haired officer with dark skin turned and said, "Do you think we should stop to investigate?"

"Why not?" Replied their leader, "It might be a doorway somewhere… and if we're lucky, it might get us back home a little faster."

* * *

Vandread/Homeworld2**DUST WARS**

By: Norsehound

Vandread: GONZO Studios

Homeworld2: Relic Entertainment/Vivindei video/Sierra Entertainment

* * *

1. 

The Nirvana hung out in space before the gigantic derelict as deployed craft scoured its surface. Flights of Dreads combed the skin of the derelict with their sensors as they tried to find some kind of activation mechanism. The Nirvana herself drifted close to the derelict to just inside of the maw's massive interior. The Deli Pod had been deployed and was investigating the likely spots.

Onboard the Nirvana most of the main crew were either interested in the derelict or busy with their own affairs. One competitor for attention was the love triangle between Dita, Hibiki, and Misty, which had flared up ever since the earth girl was awakened from her cryo pod.

In the mess hall at the moment Hibiki had been enjoying a meal on his own until Misty showed up with her little psyche pet Q-chan. Hibiki didn't mind- so long as the girl didn't interfear with his lunch.

"Do you always eat so messily Hibiki?" She asked.

"Muph." Hibiki replied as he downed another spoonful of rice, then said with his mouth full, "Loowk, thif stuff if ghood."

"That doesn't mean you can be a pig about it," She replied and took a napkin to wipe his face, "Here."

"Fanks." Replied Hibiki.

Dita entered to see this and gasped. Hibiki for once didn't notice, and Misty just tittered. Dita fumed, pointed, and cried, "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Can't do what?" Replied Misty and noticed, "Oh, it's you."

Dita stomped over to the table, snatched the napkin out of Misty's hand and smashed it into Hibiki's face. As the confused pilot gagged on his meal Dita said, "You have to be careful with Mister alien!"

"Look at that! You're suffocating him!"

"I am not! He's fine!"

"Mrugh!"

"He's going to gag if you don't let him have some air."

"Oh! I'm sorry-"

Across the room Meia just sighed and shook her head, then looked at the data panel again in her hands. The mysterious ring derelict wasn't like anything seen by the harvesters, Tarak, or Mejere. It didn't look like anything she had seen before- for the entire structure seemed to be made of an indestructible metal that was impossible to identify. As to the purpose of the ring, it seemed like a gateway of some sort obviously. But how it was activated and where it lead to was still a mystery- for there was no sign at all of any writing or signal devices on the entire structure.

The thought that Magano wanted to fly the Nirvana through it was a little unsettling. What if it lead to some alternate dimension? Or what if it went nowhere? Or worse- what if it went back to Earth? The possibilities were endless, and she was thinking that this whole matter was being taken too lightly…

She looked over at Hibiki squirming between Dita and Misty and just watched in mild amusement.

* * *

And sometimes, some of my work doesn't leave the ground. Like this one. 

I don't know where I was going with this one. Apparently it was a Homeworld 2/ Vandread crossover that never left the ground. Found it on my harddrive and thought I'd post it just to show you guys that yes, not all of my ideas take off and become stars like Gundread and Army. This is what happens to most of my work...incompletion. Dust wars here never made it past page three...


	7. 6 Vandread FBL

"What about this kid?"

"Who knows- suicide, injury, whatever. I think it was a suicide attempt."

"Will he live?"

"Likely. It wasn't like he was trying even… half assed job at best."

"Why did he do it?"

"I dunno, let the police worry about it."

"Yeah, but why? I mean, this kid's got everything giong for him- well off family, good parents, good school, drives… what is it?"

"Dunno. Maybe the Psyche ward knows- the kid's gonna see a shrink after this for sure-"

"…I think I might know."

"Why?"

"One thing I heard from his family- depressed. No friends at school. I guess the thing they found in his hands when they got to him was some anime."

"What, like poke-man?"

Laughter….

The silent beeping of a young man in limbo.

**VANDREAD**

_Feel better, love…_

Norsehound

(Disclaimer: Vandread is property of Gonzo Studios. I do not condone suicide, either.)

---

The alarm shrilled this morning. I got up out of my bed and reached over to turn off the alarm, and when I did I asked myself what was going on. Like normal I was in my pants, shirtless, and it was the first week of summer. I still had to find a job, and I was just getting soaked in the relief that the nightmare of classes was over.

But… didn't I… I examined where I had stabbed myself in the ribs and touched the space. There wasn't a scar or anything… how long had I-

"Michael?" Asked the voice of my mom and the door knocked, "Get up! Phone for you!"

Phone? Who could it be? One of the 'friends' I had in class? A girl? Or maybe it was about my jaw or some other medical nonsense I had to go through. God forbid it be one of the teachers from school…

I groggily got up out of bed and fished around my mess of a room to get a shirt on and came out into the hallway. I scratched my head while I walked down the hallway into my mom's room to pick up the phone. I was wondering who it was when I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Mike!"

I had to hear that voice again, "…Who is this?"

"It's Dita," said the voice.

"Dita?" I had to sit down. This must have been a dream. But if it was a dream, how much control did I have? "Uhm…"

"Sorry I called so early, but Barnette wanted to know if you were up to going someplace later?"

"Sure…" I winced. What was going on? "Where?"

"Maybe the mall or someplace. Can you come at ten?"

"Oh sure," I said, "I think… I don't have anything planned that I know of."

"Great!" She said, "Meet us there then by JcPenny's, all right?"

"Ten… okay." I said, then asked, "Wait, Dita…"

"yeah?"

"…how long have I been gone?"

"Been gone? I don't know what you're talking about…"

I hesitated, then decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, "Nevermind. I'll see you and the others at ten."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room and told my mom what was going on. She said, "Okay… maybe you can get a job app there too."

Yeah maybe. I hadn't found a job yet, and the Mall was a big commute, but it was someplace to work. Before I considered….what I had done, I wondered if getting a job would help. But at the time I rationalized that it would be useless and there wouldn't be a job I could excel at.

I was still feeling odd at the fact that I was supposedly called by an anime character. She sounded real enough, at least as real as my mind could place her. As I took my shower I debated it, trying to figure if this was a dream or real. I pinched myself, and it seemed real, but how could this be real if there was a Dita Leibly calling me at seven in the morning?

Maybe it was a different Dita, or worse- I could have heard it wrong or it was the wrong number. Either way I was supposed to be at the mall at ten…and Barnette was there. What was going on?

I finished my shower and dressed, and decided the best way to find out would be to go there and see for myself. As always I brought my wallet, Phone, and CD player with me. That CD player was on the fritz, but it was reliable and had served me through the turbulous first year of college. I needed a new one though. I had enough money to do some shopping should this turn out to be real, and I climbed into my Dad's truck and started the engine.

The F-150 Blue 96' truck was in reliable condition- and had been as far east as Wyoming. The small chip in the windshield was still there, but it was negligible to my vision. I had enough gas, so I turned and left home with the song of Perfect Circle singing in the speakers.

The closest mall was Oak hill, and I assumed it was the one Dita was talking about. If it didn't work I could always turn around and call back, but I think it was the right one. I couldn't remember anything about what had happened since my…attempt. I just remembered wanting to end it all and to find happiness someplace. I guessed that I'd have to argue my case to God to get in, but maybe fate had given me a second chance. I didn't think of doing it again much as I was underway.

It took nearly an hour to drive from my house to the mall. I didn't like taking highways and risking the truck, plus I knew all the back routes to the mall. It was a long drive to Arington but I somewhat enjoyed the calm- so long as my thoughts didn't dwell on last year.

-------------------------------

I arrived on time and parked the car outside of Nordstrom at the north end of the mall. I patted myself down and fished around in my pockets to scan if everything was there. Nodding in satisfaction I closed up the truck and turned to walk for the store. I guessed that Dita was already in, or maybe I was mistaken. I decided to scan the store first before giving up.

I walked in and searched for about twenty seconds before I stopped cold and stared. Dita Leibly, Barnette Orangello, Ezra Veil and Hibiki were clustered together by a rack. I hesitated, dumbstruck by the fact that this was _real_, and that I was not deceived. It was seconds before Ezra noticed me and said, "Dita, he's here."

"Huh? Oh!" She turned around and gave me a warms mile, "Hey Mike, what do you think?"

She held up a dress to herself and I approached. I couldn't think just then and stumbled out, "Uh, looks great."

"She doesn't look good in green," Barnette said and picked at the straps.

"Hey! I look good in anything," Replied Dita and hung up the dress again and pushed through it.

Hibiki smirked and said, "We've been here for the past ten minutes, I was hoping you'd show up. They keep asking me what I like about what thye pick out."

"Uhm…" I replied as I tried to regain my composure. Seeing in the flesh a character from an anime is not something that would occur everyday. If this was a joke, these cosplayers were dead ringers for the real thing. I looked at Ezra and she smiled warmly at me and said, "Hi Mike."

"H-Hi…" I replied. As a drawing Ezra was pretty cute, and even the thin eyes had been replicated. She looked almost exactly the way she looked in the series, but the other girls had variations (As I doubt Barnette's 'normal' dress would have been acceptable in our society.) She was wearing something like her deli shop dress- white shirt, shorts, and a black tanktop. She glanced up at me as I stared, and turned my eyes away.

"So uhm… where's Kahlua?" I asked Ezra. I didn't know when this was taking place, and I had my fingers crossed that _Rebecca_ wasn't at home with her. I was conservative by nature, and as written in my fiction _Vandread: Army_ I didn't approve of giving Ezra a sad fate.

She smiled and replied, "Rebecca's looking after her at her place… why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," I replied and asked, "Wait, her place?"

She nodded and smiled, "Rebecca's a good friend, and I couldn't think of anyone else."

"It's a better choice than Jura or Parfait… God, I cant' see how anyone can stand Pyoro when she's around."

"Pyoro?" I repeated.

Barnette looked up, "I thought you saw him already."

"I don't remember."

"Oh," She said and faced me, "He's that little foot-tall robot that likes to talk too much. You sure you didn't see him?"

"…Can't remember," I answered honestly.

"Huh," She said and started for another rack. Ezra was behind a cart of some things and Hibiki hovered by Dita as the red head requested his opinion once again. I turned to Ezra and asked, "Uhm…where's everyone else?"

"Jura's off on a date," Said Ezra, "And Meia's taking some summer classes." She tilted her head and asked, "Is something wrong Mike?"

"Huh? No, no I'm fine I think," I answered.

She smiled and replied, "Okay."

I hesitated, then asked, "Uhm…Ezra,"

"Yes?"

I wanted to ask about Kahlua, and if in this universe she had a father, when I heard Barnette, "Mike!"

"Yah?" I asked and stood up.

"Over here!"

I walked over to where Barnette was considering some dresses and stood behind her as she fished through some and showed one to me, "What do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked and shrugged, "You thought about buying it?"

She pulled it out and drew it up to her neck and turned. She spread one of the shoulders and looked at me.

I winced, then considered what it would look like if she were in it. I was still getting over the fact that this was an _Anime_ character that I was staring at- not a 'real' girl… but… at the moment she was as real as any girl. I tilted my head at the mutlicolor dress and said, "It's not like you."

"Huh." She said and put it back. Had she asked, 'well, what is like me?' I might have answered 'tight and revealing', but this was unsaid. She pulled out another one, "I looked at this one too."

It was black with Chinese patterns all over the front, and I replied, "Lemmie see."

She took it out and held it up and I looked at it with her. "You'd look good in it." I said.

"Think so?" She answered.

I shrugged, "Yeah." She would, and that was my honest opinion. Of course, when she had been nothing more than lines and color I thought she was attractive then, also. She took it and walked back to the cart, where Hibiki and Dita were waiting while Ezra looked at something.

Dita was saying, "Yeah but Jura kinda didn't like siting with us then."

"Whatever," Replied Hibiki, "I think she was just waiting for Bart to call."

Barnette put down the dress and asked, "What?"

"Oh," Dita replied, "Just about dinner on Tuesday."

"Oh, that," Grumbled Barnette and turned to ask me, "You weren't there were you?"

"No," I said truthfully.

She turned to me and explained, "We had dinner out at Subways… Jura was acting like a complete ass because she was waiting for Bart to call her. What is it with her, doesn't she just want to get laid or something?"

"That's what it seems," Sighed Hibiki.

"You shouldn't say such things about Jura Barnette," Said a stern Dita, "She is your friend."

Barnette shrugged, "Not since that Sex ed class."

Hibiki coughed to hide his laughter and I just smirked. One way or another Jura did become something of a downfall, but what could be done? At least Barnette seemed to evolve beyond it.

"What can be done?" I put in.

"Yeah," Replied Barnette, "The way Jura is, she just loves attention. Too bad she's getting it… and I'm glad you're not falling for it Mike."

I shrugged, "Jura isn't my type I guess."

"Thank God for that," Barnette replied, "Last thing I need is for the last of the nice guys to hop on Jura like that."

Dita gave her a look and Barnette replied, "What, it's true!"

"She called me a nice guy," I smiled.

"Well you are!" She said with a good smile on her face, "You're not a pig like Hibiki-"

"Hey!" Hibiki called

"-and you're not as distant and self centered as the other guys." She finished.

"That's true," Said Dita.

I looked off to see where Ezra was, and I could make out the top of her hedband as she was looking at some more dresses. I turned and walked off as the conversation around the cart turned to Hibiki.

I rounded a counter and Ezra looked up, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied and looked at what she was considering. She had moved to sweaters, and was looking at a light tan one. "You look good in brown," I said.

"Really?' I nodded and she went on, "Well… I don't know. I don't go out much anymore since I have Kahlua to worry about."

I nodded, then asked the question, "Does she have a father?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't tell you?" She said and smiled, "Kahlua's from a sperm bank… she doesn't have a dad."

"Ah," I replied. Well… it was a start. "So you take care of her by yourself?"

"Hibiki's Grandma helps out mostly," Ezra said, "And so does everyone else. I do some part-time work though to make things work out."

"That's good," I said as she held up a dark yellow sweater. I smirked and said, "I said brown, not yellow."

She smiled and added, "I can't see myself in yellow either."

"What about burgundy?" I asked as I was a fan of that color.

"Oh, is there a burgundy sweater anywhere?" She asked and turned about. Even though she was older than I was by about five years I still found her features attractive. Although the presence of Kahlua meant I'd have to be considerate of the baby too. Could I do what Tag did in my fiction? Could I be an early father…

"There you are!" Chimed Dita as she came over with the cart and crew.

"Oh, I'll be a minute," Said Ezra as she reached up, then said, "Um… Mike, could you get that for me?"

"Sure." I sand and walked over to pluck a sweater from a high rack and handed it to her. She thanked me and spread it out.

She turned to the others and asked, "Is this good?"

Hibiki winced, "You're buying sweaters in spring?"

She shrugged as she folded it, "It's on sale."

"A good sale too," Replied Barnette as she considered the price tag and glanced at me. I was looking back at her and she smirked, then looked to Ezra, "Are you sure you want to buy them here though? It looks pretty picked over."

"I'm fine with this," she said and put the sweater in the cart, then considered the others, "I didn't see much I liked though…"

"Then let's pay and go.' Shrugged Hibiki, "It's half past eleven already."

"Oh, is Hibiki hungry?" Asked Ezra with a smile.

Dita poked Hibiki in the belly and smiled, "He's always hungry."

Barnette and I laughed at that as we headed for the cash register. Dita had a generous load of cloths, while Barnette and Ezra waited to pay for theirs. I turned to Hibiki and asked, "Where did Dita get the money to pay for that?"

Hibiki shrugged, "Her mom is a lot like her- generous and not too bright."

"Yeah, well at least she didn't let her daughter use a credit card." Barnette said and rolled her eyes.

Amen, as I could only imagine what a 16-year old with a credit card and Pin would stop with that much money. Dita seemed to be the typical buy-it kind of kid too…

The others paid, then we walked out of JcPenny's and into the north part of the mall with bags in hand. As we were in the upper part of the mall I did get to look down and see the KB Toys store where one of my college friends worked… or did she? I still didn't know what this is, as I was swept up in the fact that finally I was having a good time out with….friends.

"So, where too?" Asked Barnette, "Is everyone else hungry?"

"I am!" Hibiki called.

"Not you." Frowned Barnette.

"I can wait," Replied Ezra.

I shrugged, "Me too."

"I'm not hungry at all." Dita chirped.

"Sorry Hibiki, you'll have to wait." Barnette smiled.

"…Guh." Was all the man could say.

"So where do we go?" Asked Dita as we walked along the top level. I glanced down at KB toys again, then looked up and at the Suncoast sign and proclaimed a word.

"Suncoast!"

"Meh," Shrugged Hibiki.

"Wanna go in?" Asked Barnette.

We all headed inside and I started looking around. I headed for the anime section while Dita hurried off to the cartoons with Hibiki in tow. Barnette strode over to stand beside me as her eyes scanned the anime, while Ezra walked about to look around.

"No Nadesico," I sighed. Then it struck me that Vandread might be here. If I found it, would these characters disappear? Would the dream end? I broke off my search and started looking at a rack behind me full of manga and… "Hey! Pocky!"

"Pocky?" Asked Barnette and turned around. She picked up a box and smiled, "I love Pocky."

"Looks cheap," I said, "But I wonder if you can get it cheaper at…oh… what's it called, that imports store."

"…Cost Plus?"

"Cost Plus, yeah," I said and looked at her. She side-glanced back at me and put the pocky box back, "We'll head there after we're done at the mall…wait, did your mom say you should be home at a certain time?"

"Just as long as I have the cel-phone with me, but I don't want to be out too late," I replied.

She shrugged and said, "I can't imagine us staying out for dinner."

Ezra walked over asking, "Dinner? I can pay for it if you guys want,"  
"That's all right, we were just wondering about how long this'll go." Barnette said.

I nodded and glanced over at where Dita and Hibiki were and said, "Huh, looks like Dita's tormenting Hibiki with some of her DVDs."

"What?" Barnette asked.

I nodded in their direction and said, "Dita's showing Hibiki some cartoons."

"You can expect that from Dita," Smiled Ezra.

"Yeah," Replied Barnette, "She'll always be a kid."  
"She's still a teenager though." I remarked.

Barnette shrugged while Ezra walked over to where they were talking. Barnette and I followed, and as soon as I saw the box I had a weird expression on.

"…Gumbi?" asked Barnette in some surprise.

"You don't remember it?" She asked.

Barnette shook her head while Hibiki said, "Can we leave? Please?"

"Hey! I looked at your Shin Getter DVDs with you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Said Hibiki.

Barnette shook her head with a smile and said, "I didn't see anything here though."

"Let's go then," Barnette said and the group of us left the mall and started walking. Ezra looked at her watch and said, "It's a quarter to twelve, should we eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Hibiki called.

"You're a walking stomach, Hibiki." Retorted Barnette and looked around, "Where can we eat?"

"There's a subways downstairs," I put in. I had lunch there the last time I was here- with people from college. I didn't expect to see them again though. I went on, "There's a McDonnald's down there too."

"Eww!" Dita perked, "Ick! Pure grease…"

Hibiki laughed, "Hey, you didn't have to live off that stuff."

"My health class had a documentary once," I said, "About someone who lived on a McDonnald's diet for a while."

"Wasn't that that movie?" Asked Dita.

"Yeah," Barnette replied and shrugged, "I'm for Subways."

"Me too." Said Ezra.

Hibiki shrugged, "Whatever."

"Sure," I put in. The decision made, we walked back to the escalator and rode it down to the first floor. We walked down past the Mrs. Fields bakery and right past the McDonnald's and into Subway. It wasn't crowded, and we scuffled in.

"I haven't had a sub in so long," Barnette said as we waited in line.

I turned my head and looked at Ezra, then at the line as Dita stepped up first and said what she wanted. I waited to let everyone else order, but Barntte waited and said, "Go ahead, I'll wait."

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and I turned to make my order. When the food was ready we took a seat inside at one of the tables.

As I was unwrapping my sandwich Dita asked, "So are we going anywhere after this?"

"I'm okay," Said Ezra, "Rebecca's watching Kahlua for the day."

"I'm free," Replied Hibiki and smirked, "Glad my parents didn't decide on that family trip."

"Whatever," Said Barnette.

"I'm…not doing anything." I finished and took a bite of my sandwich, then suggested, "We could try other stores."

"…like where?" asked Dita.

"Cost plus," I suggested, "Best, Borders…"

"Eh," Shrugged Barnette, "It sounds like fun."

I just nodded and took another bite of my sandwich.

"So, Mike," said Hibiki with a smile, "Ya have any plans for summer?"

"Job." I replied, "Don't have one yet though… at least-"

"In what?" Dita interrupted.

I hesitated, then said, "I applied for Starbucks coffee a while back… didn't get to the interview yet."

"Mm." Nodded Dita, "Starbucks has good coffee!"

"Can't argue with that," Replied Barnette, "Well, it's the best commercial place with coffee."

"I wouldn't know," Said Ezra, "I don't drink coffee…"

"Probably for the best," I said, "Tea's better anyway but I don't drink it as often as I should…"

"Why is that?" asked Barnette.

I shrugged, "Didn't get around to it…went out to starbucks…" I shook my head and shrugged.

"Well, what can you say?" Barnette replied.

I munched on more of my sandwich as Hibiki said, "I don't have a job yet. Still have to talk to my uncle about that car…"

"You have a license?" Asked Barnette with a little astonishment.

Hibiki shrugged, "Just a permit, so what?"

"That's wonderful Hibiki!" Dita cheered.

"Oh, are you sure it's safe with you driving Hibiki?" Asked Ezra.

"You doubt me?" Hibiki replied with a smile, "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Er…" Ezra answered.

I winced, "I don't trust you either."

"What?"

Barnette laughed, "I dunno, can he even reach the gas pedal?"

"Hey Shut up!" Hibiki replied and jammed his mouth with his sandwich.

Barnette laughed, "C'mon, we're just playing, right mike?" She said and elbowed me in the side.

"Yeah," I answered, and was a little surprised to find myself smiling more than usual.

She smiled back and then said, "Hey Hibiki weren't you doing that Hawaii thing this summer?"

"Murph? Muph phink pho." Hibiki said.

"Talk when you're moth isn't full," Frowned Barnette, "Anyway, can Mike come?"

'Huh?" I asked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

Barnette replied, "Why not? Isn't Hibiki's grandma hosting? I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra seat on the plane…"

"Well-" I said. Honestly I'd have to take it up with my parents…

"Hey yeah!" Dita replied, "After we get to your house let's talk to your grandma about it!"

"Wha? Who said we were going back to my place later?" Hibiki demanded.

"Just call her when you get home or something," Said Barnette and bit another part of her sandwich.

"Mm," Ezra said, "I would like to have Mike with us… if you could come that is."

"I dunno," I said as I looked back at Ezra's smiling face and started to blush, "I'd have to talk with my parents.. and If I have a job then I might be busy."

"Well, we'll sort it out." Smiled Barnette.

I nodded and took another bite of my sandwich. I was feeling full and I was mostly done, so I folded up the sandwich in the paper and sat back in my chair.

Hibiki finished his already and said, "Well, I could use another one."

"How hungry are you?" Asked Barnette.

"Oh you should see him!" Dita perked, "He can go through an entire kitchen in one day!"

"Wow," Barnette said, "The growing boy huh? How long has he been eating like that?"

"Ever since I met him!" Dita laughed.

"Urggg…" Growled Hibiki, "You're not helping."

"At least he isn't obese," Said Ezra.

"Yeah, for long." Smiled Barnette.

* * *

Beh, even authors are allowed to be selfish sometimes. Take a strole through LoTR and count how many mary sue fangirls are attacking Legolas/Boramir/Aragorn. 

I wrote this during the low of a depression. If it gets to emberassing I'll just yank it and leave a hole in chapters... I wanted to post this to say that on some level I feel a connection with the characters, as if I knew them as real friends. It's creepy I guess, but I assure you I'm sane enough to function in society.

Sometimes I wish I could meet the real cast of vandread... the characters, not the paid actors.

I do my best to keep the voices of the characters to Vandread as they are... or as they should be after the events of things like Gundread and Army. When looking at some of the fiction surrounding my own I have to wonder if these authors hold the characters in any kind of revereance at all when writing these stories. I didn't come here to bash the atrocities to characters scattered in the various genres across the site, just came here to say that the Characters do mean much to me, on a level not many of you might be able to understand.

Well...moving on...

(And no, I never attempted suicide in my life. Neither do I condone it. Yes, my real name is Michael.)


	8. 7 Gundread: Memories Off Chapter 4

"Gundread: Memories off"

CHAPTER FOUR

Neo-living

* * *

"Hmm…."

Zechs had changed outfits at least and lost the helmet. Now he was in a more casual fitting red shirt and cargo pants. He still had the long hair, and despite this there was still the fan problem accumulating in the female elements of the crew.

Zechs, Relena, and Noin were now all in medical getting their checkups. Dureo was quite interested to learn that they were 'fresh' Earth subjects and had already made notes about the differences.

"Am I healthy Doc?" Asked Zechs.

"As far as I can tell yes, you are." Said Dureo, "Though there are probably differences between Earth and Tarak standards. For now I'll consider you healthy."

"Thanks." Said Zechs and stood. The two looked at one another for a moment, then Dureo asked, "Tell me; is it just me or do we, as the oldest men on the ship, have the longest hair of the crew?"

"It's not you." Replied Zechs, "I'm just too busy to cut mine. And Noin likes it."

"Hmm. On Tarak it was a fashion in my family." Said Dureo, then winced, "Your hair is longer than mine."

"Is that something I should be proud of?"

"No, not especially, considering we're both men."

Zechs didn't say anything about that. Then he added, "Come to think of it, are there any bald women on the ship?"

"No, why?"

"Hmm…" Zechs said, "Noin has the shortest hair of the women on the ship…"

Dureo hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Do you think there's some significance to this?"

"I don't think I like the way this conversation is going." Said Zechs.

"What conversation?" Asked Noin as she leaned in the doorway, with a jade green tank top and pants.

"Nothing." They both said at once as they both looked over Noin.

"I'm still waiting for my checkup doc," She said with a smile.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Dureo.

She smiled at Dureo and then walked back through the door.

"…She's your um…partner?"

"…Yeah." Replied Zechs.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to like this relationship study I've undertaken. I envy you, she's attractive…." Zechs made a weak smile while Dureo asked, "tell me, in your culture, is it acceptable to share partners?"

"No." Answered Zechs.

"Hmm. A shame." Replied Dureo, "Oh well. You're free to go."

"I think I'll stay and wait until Noin leaves…" replied Zechs.

"You don't trust your doctor?" asked Dureo.

"Not one that's from a planet starved of any kind of 'normal' relationships." Replied Zechs.

"…Point taken. Feel free to hang around…but beware of Paiway." Said Dureo as he walked into the next room.

"…What's a-"

"Ribbit, why do you have long hair?"  
Zechs stared down at a foot-long hand puppet on the hand of an eleven-year-old girl.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me!" Croaked Paiway, "Your hair is as long as Dureo's."

"So?"

"I didn't think guys grew their hair out that long."

"…Well I do." Said Zechs.

--------------------------

In the next room Relena was hugging her knees while Dureo was doing her checkup on Noin.

"How are you feeling?"

Relena jumped a little at Heero's presence, but looked up at him and relaxed her face, "Oh Heero, thank God…"

Heero smirked down at her and sat down beside the examination bed she was seated on, "I was worried about you." Said Heero, "From the way you described…my death…"

"It's something I won't soon forget," said Relena and added, "I'm just glad to see that you're alive and not…not…"

Heero nodded and looked away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"…There's a difference between your world and mine," said Heero and closed his eyes, "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what? What happened to me?" Asked Relena.

"…It's best not to tell you, not right now." Said Heero and looked at her, "For now, I just want you to be the way you are."

"The way I…am?" asked Relena and went on, "I don't die or anything like that-"

"No, no," said Heero, "It's just…I want you to be Relena Darlian- nobody and nothing else."

"Nothing else?" asked Relena, "I'm not sure I understand…."

"…I think you would, if I told you." Said Heero and stood up from the seat and looked over at Dureo, "Did you get your checkup yet?"

"No, I'm still waiting." Said Relena and joined Heero's gaze on Dureo.

"Say Ah," said Dureo.

"Ahhhh…." Noin replied while the Doctor examined her teeth.

Then Zechs rounded the doorframe and looked at Dureo. The Doctor looked at Zechs, then at Noin, "well, um, I think for now you're healthy. I'll leave the more detailed examinations for a later date. If you feel any unusual symptoms, don't hesitate to report to me."

"Okay doc. Thanks!" Noin said as she came off the bed and walked to Zechs. The blond man shot Dureo a glance, then both smirked before Zechs left with Noin.

"What was that all about?" asked Relena as Dureo approached.

"…nothing.." Dureo replied, "Now, how old are you?"

"Seventeen…."

"Okay, Lay down."

Relena laid flat on the bed. She was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt over a white tank top, with form revealing dark slate pants. As she laid back she reached out a hand that took hold of Heero's.

He was with her for the rest of the examination.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile in the mess hall Hibiki was starting up the usual rant.

"So how the hell am I supposed to get my Vanguard out of the hanger now that it's filled with junk?" Demanded Hibiki.

"Well one," said an off-duty Amarone, "It isn't junk, it's military hardware."  
"And another thing," Barnette added, "Those mobile suits do a whole lot more than your Vanguard ever did. There isn't a scratch on any of them."

"Yeah," said Amarone, "And can't you just use the ejection slides to get out of the hanger?"

"Hey!" Complained Hibiki, "You stand in a shotgun barrel and see what it's like. Remember that one time I used the launch chutes? Ha! I was dizzy for ten minutes!"

"That would explain a lot." Murmured Barnette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spun Hibiki with a clenched fist.

"Hey! Calm down over there!" said Gasconge as she crossed the mess hall, "No sense in starting a fight over the little things. They're just people that's all, the more the merrier on this trip that's what I say."

"Yeah, the more food they eat and the more space they consume!" Ranted Hibiki.

"Um, this is a generation starship if you don't remember," said Gasconge, "It's fit for over a thousand people. We only number at most three hundred. Nobody's complaining."

"Yeah? We'll you'll hear whining out of me when we run out of rice!" Shouted Hibiki.

"Um, hello?" Amarone said, "Rice is like, the most plentiful thing we have on-ship! It'll be the last thing we run out of!"

"Except those Tarak food pills," Said Barnette, "But I hear they taste like hamster food anyway."

"…What's a hamster?" Asked Hibiki.

Amarone gasped in shock, "You don't have hamsters on Tarak?"

"…Is Tarak the kind of place that would have small, cute, furry animals?" Asked Gasconge.

"No…" Amarone said.

"And does Hibiki look like he has an open mind to understand what a hamster is?"

"Hey!"

"No…."

"Hey! I have an open mind!" shouted Hibiki.

"Really. So you're ranting about the new Mobile suits because they color clash with your vanguard?" Asked Barnette.

"I didn't say that!" Shouted Hibiki.

"Yeah, but its fun putting words in your mouth," Smiled Jura from her place at the table.

"What! Why can't you pick on someone else? Like Bart! Or the Doc! Or those new guys?" Demanded Hibiki.

"Because Heero's impervious to mockery and Zechs is…well…Zechs. The Doc is responsible for keeping us healthy and Bart has a place to hide." Said Barnette.

Hibiki shivered and Jura said, "Which leaves you to take up the slack."

"…Why me?"

"Mr. Alien!"  
Hibiki screamed in agony of it all and left the mess hall running. Behind him the room erupted in laughter.

"I wonder if we can overload him like that more often," Smiled Jura as dita chased after Hibiki.

"Nah. Something has to be left to pilot the vanguard," Barnette said.

"Hey, cool it," Gasconge said, "Hibiki's just as good of a pilot as you are. Sure he has a loudmouth, but at least his heart is good where it's at."

"Yeah, in his stomach." Laughed Barnette.

-----------------------

On the bridge Magano sighed, "And once upon a time I thought we were going to just be content with one stranger from another universe. And now….?"

BC, now out of hiding, smirked with her arms crossed as she stood nest to the holo tank and said, "Just goes to show that Heero's full of surprises."

"Yeah," Sighed Magano, "Even so, I wonder what kind of mayhem these new guests will cause. Hopefully they won't try blowing an airlock like our friend Heero…"

"…They don't strike me as being suicidal." Said BC, "The question is, what do we do with them?"

"Obviously take them in," Said Magano, "After all there isn't anywhere else for them to go. That Zechs character and his friend Noin are good pilots. But that girl…" The door opened to the bridge and heads turned. "Speaking of which," Said Magano as Noin and Zechs walked into the bridge.

Amarone and Beldevere's faces lit up like light bulbs at seeing Zechs, and gossip erupted right then and there.

"Excuse me," said Zechs, "Who's in charge?"

"I am," Replied Magano, "And you must be Zechs Marquise, the pilot of that white machine."

"I am." Replied Zechs.

"Well, it's good to keep facts straight," Smiled Magano and motioned to BC, "This is BC, my second in command."

"Delighted." Nodded BC.

Zechs nodded back while Noin said, "And I'm Lucrenzia Noin…if it helps…"

"I've never heard a name like that before," Magano said.

"BC isn't normal, either." Said Zechs.

BC shrugged, "It stuck."

"In any case," said Magano, "Now that you're here I might as well welcome you aboard the Nirvana. It isn't much of a passenger liner I'm afraid, and our one stop is Mejere…"

"That's fine," Said Zechs, "I've already heard about it."

"Well that's good." Magano said and asked, "So, how experienced are you?"

Noin snickered and Zechs replied, "Back at home I was called the Lightning count."

"An ace, then?" BC asked.

"Yes." Answered Zechs.

"Well," Magano said, "I suppose we could give you a vanguard if you wished-"

"I prefer the Tallgeese."

"Suit yourself," Magano shrugged, "I can have our engineer work on it."

"That would be just fine." Zechs replied, "Unlike Heero I don't do my own repairs."

"Well that's good," Magano smiled, "And what about you?"

"Me? Ah…not really," Noin replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Smiled Magano, "At least two of these new faces will be seen more often."

-----------------------------

Somewhere beneath and before them in the gardens, Relena was walking with Heero. The former assassin was doing his best to remain calm as he walked with her…

Despite the age difference, Relena was just how Heero remembered her from back then. Sweet, innocent, and not involved in the political banter. Heero didn't know that he would be saying it, but she seemed more human here instead of transcending into a saintly figure of Colonial pace. Of course out here the circumstances were different, so he doubted she would mature into the same Relena he had known from his world.

Even so, should he tell her about her true heritage? How would she react to know that the father she knew for most of her life wasn't hers? How would she take it, here? Why should he tell her, now that none of it mattered anymore?

He asked himself these things as he walked with her through the park underneath the bridge.

"It's so lovely here," Relena said absently as they walked on the cobblestone path. She turned to him and said, "I never thought you could have a garden here in a space ship. Maybe in a colony…but…"

"Mm." Heero replied.

They entered the small hub of the park's roadways that surrounded the lonely pool of water. She looked out across it, then stopped to look down the pathway to the balcony.

"Do you want to sit down?" Asked Heero.

"Sure," She said and they walked into a clearing to sit on the grass. Heero was thinking to himself while Relena looked up at the ceiling, "You know, what we're missing is some wind…"

"…Yeah…"

Relena looked at him and smiled, "You sound like something's on your mind?"

"It is…I was just…thinking," Said Heero.

"About what? Or can you tell me?" Asked Relena.

"Relena, I'm not on a mission anymore." Said Heero, "at least…one that you would know."

"So I take it you aren't going to kill me then?" She asked.

Heero almost smiled, but let himself smirk instead and said, "No…"

"Why not?"

"…Waste of resources."

Relena smiled and said, "I see. Always a logical answer isn't it?"

"…It was a joke."

"From you? Heero, that's amazing," Relena said.

Heero now smiled. She didn't know him as well as the counterpart from his world. Then again, THAT Relena was probably engaged to Duo by now…

And yet, here was Relena again, without ties… and without the obligation to become the doll of peace for an entire world.

"Relena,"

"Yes?" she asked.

"…What do you want to do, from here on out?" He asked.

Relena shrugged, "I don't know- they don't have a place for rich passengers, do they?"

"No."

She laughed, then said, "Do I have to get a job?"  
"Some people don't work." Said Heero and winced, "Well…I take that back. Pretty much everyone works."

"Even that Robot Pyoro?"

"…You saw him?"

"Cute little robot," Smiled Relena, "But I thought they didn't make robots that small and that smart."

"Well if you must remember it is nearly a thousand years in the future."

"Right," replied Relena and hugged her knees and sighed. Then she said, "Honestly I don't know what I can do. What are my skills?"

Heero had the opportunity to say _save the world and move colonies with your voice_, but that really wouldn't be fitting now. "You could talk to people."

"Like you?"  
"…It isn't a job."

"I thought it would be here. You seem like the kind of person who needs talking too." Relena said.

Heero didn't say anything to that, and Relena laughed, "So you're a pilot, aren't you?"

"It's all that I am." Replied Heero, "For now, at least. Someday soon I think I might take up something else…"

"Maybe I can be your therapist to a normal life." Relena suggested as Heero reclined back down on the grass.

What struck Heero as amusing was the fact that she was right. He couldn't really trust anyone else to talk to him like a person except…

Heero's eyes widened.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Said Heero and leaned up, "I was just thinking of something…"  
"Like what?"

"…Nothing important," Said Heero

-------------------------

The cockpit door of Dread Meia was open at the moment, as she waited alone in the platform. Her legs were up on the seat with her eyes looking over her knees at the distant doorway.

It seemed so long ago since that young man tried to escape by blowing this airlock. Fortunately there was backups, but even so it was the most stupid act of desperation she had ever seen in her life.

And yet he lived, and so did she.

Meia sighed and closed the canopy. The diamond-shaped shell closed over her and the cockpit hummed with the low drone of the cockpit systems. This was her throne to the soul here, the absolute place of solace.

Heero Yuy had perhaps been the only person she had ever seen like herself- cold and emotionless. But where Meia could not shake an ounce of her humanity, Heero had somehow done away with it completely. Of course when she saw him now it wasn't the case- emotion was there, just returning from a long absence.

And now…

Sitting opposite of the Wing Ka was the original Wing Gundam. This was the inspiration of the Wing Ka version, and understandably inferior to the new PX-001W. From what she had learned this was Heero's first 'mobile suit' he ever used- and discarded when he gained control of the Wing Zero. Ironic now how it would return to him in this form.

And on that ship was that girl, Relena…

What was so special about her? Why was Heero suddenly magnetic when she came nearby.

Meia gasped suddenly in her cockpit. Was she jealous of this Relena? True, in some sense Relena was serious competition for Heero's attention. But why was Meia caring?

In her own voice she realized that it was because Heero was the only person like her on the ship. There wasn't anyone else who tried to cut away their entire emotions and focus. She needed him, just as he had needed her- assuming she wanted her humanity back.

She closed a fist in the cockpit, then slammed it against the wall, "Do I want to be human?"

Yes- if you want Heero.

Where did that come from?

Meia didn't often think about relationships, but all of that changed after she met Heero. Sure, he was a valuable co-pilot, but now she found herself asking if he could be something more than that?

And as she leaned back she told herself that out of all the men on the ship, he seemed the most attractive to her.

------------------------------

Zechs, on the other hand, was like a magnet to the majority of the women population of the ship. Maybe it was his hair, or the fact that he didn't wine and complain like two of the four other men on the ship. And Dureo was seemingly already taken by the ship's engineer.

After hitting the bridge the two of them headed down to what the natives called 'Reg central-' the home and supply base for the entire Dread fighter squadron. Noin wanted to come because she wanted to see what a Dread looked like up close and personal. Zechs accompanied her there and remained in the main room while Noin was taken to the hanger.

He was there alone until a woman entered.

"Hey!" Shouted the woman at Zechs' back, "Who are you? And who gave you-"

Zechs turned around.

Gasconge's jaw dropped a little and she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zechs Marquise." Replied Zechs.

Gasconge hesitated, then said as she crossed her arms, "I haven't seen you around, where did you come from?"

Zechs didn't have any particular answer, so he made one up, "The twilight zone."

"Very funny, oh, wait, you must be that Tallgeese pilot. Well, I didn't expect it to be another man with long hair." Gasconge said and tilted her head, "You thew me there for a minute from behind."

Zechs was wondering if he should cut his hair to avoid this kind of problem. But Gasconge turned to another subject, "So, what can I do for you Zechs?"

Zechs hesitated. Only Noin used his first name… but he might as well get used to it. 'Mr. Marquise' was too long, and it wasn't as if his rank held any weight here. Then he could be called…

"I'm here because my… wing mate… is in the hanger." Zechs replied.

"You mean looking at the dreads? Which one, the little brown-haired kid or," Gasconge asked.

"The older one." Zechs replied, cutting her off.

"I see." Said Gasconge and sat at one of the seats, "So you're just waiting for her?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well," Gasconge said and reached under the table, "I don't suppose you would be in for a game of cards to pass the time, would you?"  
Zechs returned her look with a smirk.

--------------------------------

Heero then walked with Relena into the lunchroom.

"Wow…" Relena gasped, impressed, "This is some kitchen…"

"Yeah," Replied Heero and looked across the room. Jura and Barnette were there, and Hibiki was just walking in with Dita behind him. The redhead spotted Heero and gave a big wave, "Hi mister Gundam!"

Relena looked at Heero and asked, "Why does she call you that?"

"I have no idea." Heero replied and went to the food belt and picked out a meal. Relena followed suit and they walked over to a table.

Hibiki was chowing down on rice by himself, so Dita abandoned him to sit with Heero and Relena who were clearly more interesting. "So, what's up Mr. Gundam?"

"…I'm having lunch with Relena," Replied Heero.

"That's nice," said Dita, "I was wondering, do you think we can combine next battle?"

"Combine?" Asked Relena and looked at Heero with a puzzled expression.

If Heero had his emotions on him he would be blushing. He blushed anyway, but not as actively, "It's a combat term."

"Can you explain please?" Relena asked.

Dita responded for him, "Sure! It's when Mr. Gundam and I come together in space and my Dread and his Gundam merge together to form a Gundread!"

"Gundread?" Relena asked and looked at Heero, "what's that?"

"…I'll tell you later," said Heero. Much to his dismay, Dita sat down.

She played with her food and asked, "So Miss um…"

"Relena,"

"Okay, Relena," said Dita and giggled, "Where do you come from?"

"I come from earth," Replied Relena.

"Earth? Um…" Dita thought for a moment, "I think I remember that place…"

"I come from earth too." Said Heero.

"That's right, I remember," Smiled Dita and giggled, "You sure are strange Mr. Gundam…"

"…Can't you just call me Heero?" Asked Heero.

"Where's the fun in that?" Asked Dita.

Heero and Relena exchanged glances.

Heero tried to find an excuse, but Relena asked, "And should I call you Ms. Redhead?"

"Nah, I like Dita better," said Dita and started to eat.

Relena sighed, then looked at Heero, "How long have you been living here with these people?"

"Somedays, too long." Replied Heero and started to eat.

He looked up as the door opened and saw Meia.

The two had eye contact.

"So Mr. Gundam," Said Dita as Heero stared across the room at Meia, "Will your Gundam be able to combine with the new Vanguards in the hanger?"

Heero continued to look over at Meia as she grabbed something to eat, then shot a glance over at Heero.

"Heero?"

"What?" Asked Heero and looked at Relena.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine…" said Heero and looked up. Meia crossed the room to sit down at another table.

Relena was watching his stare and asked, "Who's that?"

Dita piped up, "That's Meia, she's the leader of the Dread teams. Her dread can make a Vandread and a Gundread too!"

"I see." Said Relena and looked at Heero.

Heero looked at her and then down at his food as he started to eat.

Dita turned around and said, "Meia looks kinda lonely Mr. Gundam…hey! Why don't you go cheer her up?"

"Huh?" Heero asked.

"She likes to talk to you," said Dita, "Go on, why don't you?"

Heero hesitated, but Relena piped up, "I'm sorry Dita, he's showing me around the ship today and we just stopped by for lunch."

"Oh…" Dita replied.

"Unless," Relena said, "Do you want to go over there?"

Heero looked at her and then at Meia's back. He hadn't said a word to her ever since…

"No, I'll talk with her later," said Heero and looked at his food, "I still have to finish showing you around the ship."  
"…Okay," Relena replied.

----------------------------------------

When Noin emerged from the hanger and into Reg central Gasconge was saying, "That's the first time anybody's beaten me at this game."

"…Do I get a medal?" Asked Zechs and smiled.

Gasconge laughed and Noin approached asking, "What's happening?"

"I just won at poker." Replied Zechs and slid his spare cards across the table to Gasconge.

"I didn't know you were the type to play games, Zechs," Noin replied.

"You should know me better than that," said Zechs, "Besides, it's not like there's anything else to do."

Gasconge replied, "Well you could be like Hibiki and-"

Just then the door opened and in walked the youth, "Huh?"

"Speaking of which," Gasconge said, "Are you up for a game?"

"Me? Sure," Replied Hibiki with a smile on his face, "I'm up to winning this one."

"So you mean to say you're going to try this time?" Asked Gasconge with a smirk.

"…Does he always loose?" Asked Zechs.

"Hey! I'm about to change my fortune today!" Replied Hibiki and sat down, "Deal me in!"

The Nirvana had left the gas giant long behind and had soared back into deep space once again

* * *

Found Gundread: Memories Off and found the bit for the next chapter that was unfinished. All you Gundreaders will love this, and I posted it for you guys. 

Not sure when I'll get back around to Mem-Off... as I keep saying they'res no direction to the story as of yet. Sure, I dropped Zechs, noin, and Relena in there but what can I do with them? Army and Navy had some direction at least, but there's no dead end for here except to reach Mejere.

Meh, it'll come someday.


	9. 8 Unknown Vandread Chapters?

Warrior's Honor

Ch1?

* * *

With the drop ship several kilometers behind him, Hibiki Tokai rested in the cockpit of his Battle mech. The Neuro helmet sat a little uneasily on his scalp as his arms were crossed and his eyes were staring out of the cockpit of the thin glass as he waited for the signal. Waiting here was a small lance of Mechs hidden in the surrounding foliage. If all went well a small Clan force would be passing through the area, where Hibiki and friends would be happy to ambush him.

"Eyire this is Mark," Said a voice suddenly in the cockpit speakers, "I count a Clan Star moving down the valley at five hundred meters. Two heavies, a medium, two lights."

Hibiki sat up and belted himself back into the cockpit, then grasped the control bars of the _Dragon_ and waited. Somewhere out there was his commander and two lance mates. Although in this fight the odds were off, as Clanners were typically the more dangerous of pilots. But they weren't fighting a defensive war as Hibiki and his fellows were.

Hibiki could hear the sounds of the footsteps around him and waited for the mecha to pass. The plan was to cold-start right around them and get the jump on the group before they could comprehend what was going on.

Out of the windows of his shutdown 'mech Hibiki could see the first machine step by so close he could have read the name on the side of the cockpit. A _Mad Cat_- a 75 ton Terror heavy mech that had become the symbol of the clans everywhere. Like most clan mechs it was an omni- configurable on any mission. This made it harder.

The second mech to stomp by was a _Loki_- just as impressive as the _Mad Cat_ if not more so. He knew this one was armed with a pair of autocannons in it's primary variant, and would have to be careful.

The next mech to stomp by was an Uller- a light 30 ton mech with little punch and an easy target.

But before he could spot the next one a flare shot up into the sky- the signal.

Hibiki powered up his Dragon and crashed out of the trees to come face-to-face with a medium mech- a _Ryoken_. The mech turned instantly but Hibiki was already swinging a massive Autocannon 10 at the mech to fire.

Metal slugs slammed into the machine's torso and cought the clanner off-balance. On the other side of the path emerged another mech, an _Avatar_, which turned and snapped off several laser blasts over the _Uller's_ head and into the back of the _Loki_. By now the Star was starting to break and find targets.

Hibiki continued to run his Dragon up the opposite hill to swing around Bart's _Avatar_ and get a good beat on that _Mad Dog_. It was already turning to face Hibiki when he fired off another round of Autocannon blasts into the mech's side.

"Hey Rabat! Where are you? We're getting minced down here!" Shouted Bart as his 'mech took a pair of autocannon blasts from the _Loki_.

"Coming." Said Rabat before his mech cleared the trees. Painted black with a white head, the Lance Leader's 100-ton assault mech cleared the trees and made it's intomidable presence known. An Atlas was not a sight to dismiss easily, and Rabat proved it by charging down the gulley to push the Loki down on its face. Turning he aimed up and fired a railgun shell past Bart's Avatar and into the last mech on the line- a Nova.

* * *

I have no clue where this thing came from. I'm scanning my hard drive and I just located it. Whohe, a Battletech-Vandread crossover. 

I think I might have written this specificly for Chapters to be honest... it's labled as 'Vandread Chapters' in the file-name. Maybe I was just jogging for ideas... but I'm not sure this one would fly.

Rather do Escaflowne v. Vandread... or Evangelion...


	10. 9 Vandread ARMY: Summer

Working title: Vandread Army: Summer's life

(This was supposed to take place between Vandread: Army and Vandread army: second line. Second line was supposed to feature some new and unusual things (Dureo and Parfait have dissapeared! So have Dita and Hibiki…. And Meia and Hiro have a tiff (sound familiar?) And this was supposed to lead into it. It's a family-centered story that would seem a little boring, but I would like it for its tenderness.)

(Of all the couples I've ever written in fanfiction I've always enjoyed the one between Tag and Ezra. It's a fragile one and I'm afraid of breaking it…but also I am afraid because it's a romance between a custom character and an established one this might not sit well with readers (especially the blah fans who think weird things, like Rebecca should stay with Ezra Xx…)

* * *

In the short years following the return of the Nirvana and the defeat of the harvesters, it was inevitable that the breakup was going to happen. While the Nirvana was being moored to the old pirate base people were going their separate ways. Dita and Hibiki of course went to Tarak, Dureo and Parfait off on their honeymoon and Meia went to find some seclusion with Hiro. Tesh went back to the academy in hopes of becoming a better tactician while Kai and Jura went to Mejere. Shin and Parfait were only two of the ones left on the dwindling Nirvana.

As for two other people, special time was needed. Leaving Kahlua in Magano's care the two of them ventured out of the Mejere system for some alone time together.

It was barely a week after their secretive wedding, and Ezra couldn't half believe that It actually happened.

Their destination was the new homeworld of the Melanus fleet. It was a wooded world with thick pines and pleasant summers almost yearlong across the planet. It was described as restful and relaxing, and it was the first place Ezra and Tag thought of for a retreat.

-----------------------

The long reception hall was nearly as tall as that in the airport. One could only imagine what one wanted with all that space. Maybe it was because the Melanus felt they needed the space after being cramped in their ships for so long…

Ezra's thin eyes scanned the rows of people in the hallway. It doubled both as a reception desk, lounge, and entertainment area with it's sunken middle part and large round oak tables. Common chatting, shouting, laughing, was all heard here. Perahps it was needed- humanity had no kind of common ground since Earth was corrupted by the harvesters and the mission stations closed down. This was probably the only place humanity found this kind of complete peace.

"You all right back there." Asked Tag.

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Ezra and walked with her hand around her baggage cart's handle. Tag Hours was in front of her with his reading glasses on and a small smile on his lips. He had traded the Tarak uniform for a turtleneck and a brown jacket. They were matching in colors today.

His faded brown hair had been cut a little shorter since the last time they were on the Nirvana, and he wore the reading glasses more often now that he wasn't needed in combat. The sniper was at rest today and with the woman of his life. And the wedding band around his finger was feeling comfortable.

As for Ezra she was out of the communicator's gown and in something more casual. Their common color was brown, and hers was a darker with Celtic patterns along the base. Maybe it had something to do with Tag's affinity with the old culture, or maybe she just liked it. Either way it was as it was, and they were both happy.

They approached the desk and Tag made the arrangements while Ezra waited patiently. She stared up into the vast ceiling to see the rays of sunlight illustrated in the floating dust.

She sighed and thought of Kahlua. As Tag pulled away from the desk she asked, "Do you think it was a good idea to leave Kahlua with the captain?"

"She'll be fine." Replied Tag and smiled, "I can't think of a better babysitter."

"Yeah but what if she….well," Ezra replied.

Tag looked over his shoulder at her and asked, "You aren't suggesting she'd die on us, do you?"  
"She is older than a hundred…" said Ezra.

Tag smiled and replied, "I think you're worrying too much. If she dies, then Shin will let us know and we'll go back."

"…I suppose," she said.

-------------------

The room arranged for them was appropriate and cozy.

"This is an apartment room?" She asked.

"…apparently." Said Tag and walked across the wood and floor rug to the very wide and very comfortable looking bed. He abandoned his luggage on the side and took a seat, then leaned back and laid down on it to sigh heavily.

Ezra closed the door behind her and left her luggage by the door to approach him. "timothy…Um…"

Tag turned his head to look at her. Timothy was the name written on his birth certificate and the name that he had lived under at an earlier age. Of the living in this world only Ezra knew his real name. He sat up and asked, "What?"

Ezra started to blush and sat down on the bed beside him. She sighed without responding.

"Ezra?"

Silence.

He reached a hand up and rubbed the small of her back, "what's bothering you?"

"It's Rebecca…" said Ezra.

"Not this again," Sighed Tag, "I thought we were done with this."

"I know but….I got some letters…"

Tag winced, "You didn't tell me about them."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry about what?" Asked Tag and leaned up to sit on the side of the bed to look into her face. "Ezra…what did she say?"

Ezra looked away.

"She didn't threaten your life did she?"

"No…"

"Mine?"

"no…"

"Kahlua, then?"

Ezra looked down, "She said she'd take away Kahlua if I carried through with this," she said and stroked the ring, "She said that because Kahlua is part of her…"

"If I recall correctly she wasn't exactly the loving, caring, parent she should have been." Replied Tag, "In fact she seemed a little possesive of Kahlua, and you…"

Ezra sighed. Tag sighed in turn and said, "We've been over this before Ezra…"

"Tag," She put a hand on his leg, "I'm not leaving you, I made the commitment…"

"I'm glad," said Tag after a while, "I thought it would mean another long discussion over this…"

"I made the commitment," She said and moved her hand with the wedding band, "And I want to keep it."

Tag nodded and then said, "If Rebecca tries to take Kahlua away then we'll stop her. We have friends, and they'll support us. Even magano seems to think it's proper if we were together."

Ezra nodded and Tag went on, "But…um…" He placed a hand on hers, "Ezra, can I ask you something?"

'What?" she asked.

Tag replied, "I know it's not in my place to ask this but….do you think you can bear another child?"

"What are you asking me Tag?" She replied, "That we have an egg infusion?"

Tag could only laugh inwardly and replied, "No I…I meant something…else…"

Ezra was still very ignorant to the ways of human reproduction- as she wasn't exposed to the infamous pink book now probably burned by now by the notorious Mejere council. She looked at him and asked, "Like what?"

Tag didn't know how best to explain the situation, but he said simply, "It's very private I…I could show you tonight…. But I'm asking…could we support another child?"

"You mean give Kahlua a sister?"

"Or a brother." Replied Tag.

Ezra looked away, "I don't know Tag I'd have to…think…about it….um…"

She was blushing red.

Maybe it was the fact that they were alone in a warm room that made Tag fall backwards and pull Ezra back with him. They were asleep together in moments, just a comfertable, warm rest.

* * *

From here where do I go? Tag's real name was just a new thing I made- I can't remember his history correctly. Somewhere I have the histories of the Army cast, but they're on my old hard drive that I have yet to pry from my old computer.

One thought just occurred to me now and probably explains why I chose Timothy as Tag's 'real' name. Both Ezra and Timothy are names of verses in the Bible. Go find it yourself. And FYI; incase you didn't know Kahlua is actually an alcoholic beverage.

* * *

And another add thing! 

I found this snippet grouped together with ANOTHER document labeled "Vandread: Chapters." It includes some useful bits, so I'll tap them on to the existing chapters to showcase what went on in my mind then.

I dunno if I'll go through with this one to be honest. Since ARMY: II has been put out, it might be a possibility to go back and re-explain some descrepancies between the older (And poorer) Army 1 and where Army 2 is going.


	11. 10 VANDREAD: NAVY blurb

Working title: VANDREAD Navy

(Given Army's success and the success of 'Life Sent', I thought about going around to attempt to combine the two and make NAVY. This was partially inspired by a soundtrack cover showing the Nirvana with a cluster of other vessels, several of which are Melanus craft. Since I often classify the Nirvana as a Heavy Cruiser I wondered what it would be like to have escorts on many an episode.

Of course I ran into such problems like Casting and creating memorable Characters. Army was literally done on the fly and just became popular somehow- I didn't know if I could pull off the same thing without making clones of other characters (Hey! Heero's replaced two E's with an I!) My own or otherwise. Though it does present some interesting situations I don't know if I could consistantly build on the plot nor could I make things interesting. Though it would have included the presence of other Melanus fleets, plus Seran's survival, and the Melanus survivors and inter-racial tension on the Melanus part as to weather to assist Mejere or not

Also I'm missing the particular Melanus episode where all this takes place. I can't remember the flamatory conditions aboard ship clearly, so I can't predict how the crew would respond to the new presence of Men and women.

This is written from memory now, as nothing solid of Navy ever existed.)

-----------

Ch?

Leading the vanguard formation of the 4th Melanus fleet was an escort group five ships strong. Consisting of frigates and frigate variants, they were the first ships to spot the intruders.  
On the bridge of the formation leading ship Isele, Major Captain Tevel Sohe asked, "Size?"  
"Size class eight- figher type. I'm receiving a quad-shaped formation…humanoid." Replied the sensor officer in the darkened command bridge of the Isele.  
Stars greeted the huddled shapes at their stations- each manned by a man and a woman both. The command arena was smaller than that found in the command citadel of the fleet command ship some light years behind them, but it was sufficient to get the job done. And now they were tracking a small space object crossing the fleet's path.  
"Communications, notify the formation commander of the contact. Sensors; verify heading and speed. I also want a point of origin." Said Tevel and bowed over his instrument panel.  
The computer voice spoke softly and it magnified the image of the small yellow humanoid craft bearing down on the Melanus fleet path. At least it wasn't a harvester scout- though that was quite likely since Telvan's destruction less than a month prior. The harvesters were notorious for tracking refugees like wounded prey…

-------------------------

As vast and mighty as the Melanus fleet was, once long ago it had belonged to the planet Melanus. Over the centuries the Melanus became quite confident about their world and their space armada and didn't feel the need to expand beyond their role as watch-guards and police officers of their local sector.  
All this changed when a monster from somewhere in the core regions came to take them. Having no name and no method of communication they came and razed the first planets they came upon. Later expeditions to these planets saw the terrible conclusion that these aliens were out to take the people for some evil purpose.  
It wasn't until the last defense of Melanus that it was discovered what these aliens were after was the very skin the Melanesians possessed. Despite this a portion of the Melanus fleet, either by intelligence or cowardice, escaped the battle against incredible odds and took whatever survivors they could to flee into the depths of space. Not even their legends or beliefs survived the holocaust, for nothing predicted the arrival of this terrible scourge.  
So the Melanus fleets recombined in vague areas and journeyed deeper for the galactic rim in the hopes of finding more survivors, or at least some kind of solution to their problem. Alas after thirty years of constant running and hounding the Melanus fleet was spiritually exhausted under the weight of realizing that they were alone in the galaxy. No force of humans they encountered could have stood up to the Harvesters in any respectable amount of strength.  
So the Melanus did the next best thing. Brining the warning of the impending harvester doom they tried to assist these smaller nations in evacuating or fortifying their planets for the upcoming visitations by the harvesters. They never saw the end results of their handiwork- only continued to probe deeper into space in search of a haven away from the Harvesters.  
The particular fleet local to this area at the moment was the 4th fleet lead by the Melanus Battle cruiser Scotia. Present ever since the departure from Melanus the Scotia was one of the oldest and most respected of the current Melanus navy because of it's captain and history. Of all the Melanus ships none has engaged the enemy face-to-face and come out with even odds. The Scotia was the only exception to this, having destroyed an orbiting harvester pod station before it could link up with it's drive units and attack the planet.  
The Scotia was also the recipient of an unexpected guest in the form of Hibiki Tokai, the man from Tarak. His Vanguard fit quite snugly in the Wing Fighter hanger and would remain there for as long as the Scotia's commander would deem adequate. As for Hibiki himself he would be a guest here aboard the Melanus ships until it was decided as to what to do with him.

---------------------------------------------

At present the Scotia was proceeding at a calm motion of

* * *

This was obvioulsy written before I tried implimenting NAVY again by creating the annex. 

Yes, the cutoff is apparently that sudden.


	12. 11 VANDREAD Other Aliens

Working title:

Other Aliens

Written by Norsehound

Disclaimer: For the purposes of this fiction Nothing here belongs to me except original characters within these stories. What, would I tell you and ruin the surprise?

------------

It all started with the fight on Sunday morning.

"What do you mean it's 'my fault?' Can't you just watch where you're going?" Replied Hibiki angrily.

Meia had her arms crossed. Because of Hibiki's bravado her dread had lost a wing and needed a new coat of paint. And that was just on the outside. Meia had returned from three days of hospital duty.

Thus Meia was understandably upset.

"You were supposed to be covering me on my attack run," Replied Meia, "I Specificly gave you that order."

"Yeah? And since when do I have to take orders from you?" Asked Hibiki and thumbed at himself, "I do what I want, understand?"

Meia, flustered, responded in kind, "You will follow my orders so long as you are a prisoner aboard this vessel. Another stunt like this Hibiki and I'll see to it myself that you're back in that brig."

Without another word Meia turned and retreated from the dining hall.

Hibiki sighed and turned to get something to eat, while sitting at one of the tables was Dita and Ezra.

Dita sighed while Ezra turned away from Hibiki to ask, "For aliens they seem really strange, don't they?"

Dita nodded quickly then looked at Ezra, "But he's so cool isn't he?"

Ezra didn't reply immediately, but asked, "Dita, what did you think an alien would look like?"

"Huh?" Dita asked.

"Just wondering," Replied Ezra, "I mean I remember all the pictures you had in your room…"

"Oh," Dita replied and smiled, "I dunno. I thought the first alien I'd see would be more…alien, I guess…. Maybe a big head, small eyes….hehe…"

"I see," Ezra replied.

---------------------

Unnoticed to anybody a small object had slid in behind the Nirvana. The only way to tell that it was there was the shimmering pattern disruption of the stars it was leaving behind.

But then again the Nirvana's sensors weren't sensitive enough to detect a cloaking device- and most certainly not an object that small. Currently the little space object had been proceeding on a linear search course until the Nirvana crossed it's search grid. Following that interruption the spy had been following the Nirvana for the past six hours, silently relaying it's position to the owners of the probe.

And the Nirvana was completely oblivious to all of this.

* * *

This is another example of sudden loss of steam. 

I have no flipping idea where this came from. It was tacked on the end of a document for "Chapters". I think then I was under the mentality of "Write stuff in Chapters, and if it works re-post it with a new story." Well, see how sucessful that plan worked?

I think this was also supposed to be a pure comedy.


End file.
